Ask Geraldine
by Kat Doll
Summary: After FTi Helga confesses her love to Arnold, who sadly doesn't feel the same way. Now Arnold is running Hillwood High's newspaper, and dating Lila. As an act of revenge, Helga becomes the mysterious advice columnist 'Geraldine.'
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Craig Bartlett owns everything.

Summary: After FTI Helga confesses her love to Arnold, who sadly doesn't feel the same way. Now, Arnold is running Hillwood High's newspaper, and dating Lila. As an act of revenge, Helga becomes the mysterious advice columnist 'Geraldine.'

"Lost Love"

I loved you more than I have ever known  
Those starry eyes  
Those tender lips  
You made my heart melt  
Then boil into a roaring fire  
I now know  
What my eyes could not see  
You are the only one that is for me  
Many nights those tears flew  
Being myself without anyone  
Anyone to care about the thoughts  
Looking at the sky and knowing  
Many mistakes I had  
Many mistakes I have had

_

* * *

_

_Ask Geraldine by Kat Doll_

"Ha, what a load of crap!" said Helga through a mouthful of pork rinds. She was sprawled comfortably on the floor, watching some soap Miriam had fallen asleep to. Strangely it wasn't that bad of a show. The main character, Jacques looked like a dark-haired version of Arnold.

Just when Jacques had pushed Helena up against the wall, his gorgeous green eyes wild with lust, the phone started ringing. Helga jumped, spilling crumbs all over the carpet.

"Archibald is on the phone," yelled Bob's voice from the kitchen.

_Arnold? _"What does he want?" She pushed herself off the carpet. _Why would he be calling?_

"Oh for crying out loud," Bob groaned angrily, a huge vein appearing on his forehead. "What do you want?" He gritted out, tapping his fingers on the wall with forced patience.

"Well..." the blonde girl hissed. She tip toed over to the large man, eyeing the phone tentatively, as if it was Arnold himself. "_WELL?_"

"He wants to know if you want to _hang out_…"

She scrambled back when he went to hand her the phone. "Are you going to talk to the little twerp or not?" His voice was rising with impatience. Helga snatched up the phone feeling like her legs was about ready to give out "H-hiya, Football head. What, you got the wrong number or something? Oh, well...that's pretty decent of you. No, I'm free today. A-Alright. I-I guess I'll meet ya there? Bye." Helga slammed the phone the wrong way three times before she slid down the wall like a pile of mush.

.......

Over the past few weeks (and many more phone calls later) Helga had been _rolling_, not walking, on cloud nine. It seemed her heart took most of her energy these days. Arnold, the boy who she had longed for since elementary school had complete hold over her. She trotted like a lost puppy behind him, only this time, she was with him. Not as his stalker, or bully, but his friend.

"Helga. There's this thing that's been on my mind lately."

Helga tensed, already sensing where the conversation was leading. Arnold had rubbed the back of his neck, obviously not comfortable either.

She had been dreading this topic like a hurricane.

"Okay? Spit it out." She turned around to pay for her ice cream. Her hands were shaking so bad that she almost dropped the money.

"It's about that time on the roof…" He hesitated, fumbling with his fingers.

"I thought we discussed this already." Her heart felt like it was about ready to jump out her chest.

"I know we spoke about this before, but…I keep thinking about that night. It's driving me crazy. You kissed me, and said that you loved me. But then you said that was all just on impulse, and you were caught up in the craziness of that night. So, why do I feel like that was all just a lie?"

She froze. Her forgotten Mr. Fudge bar had melted, and was dribbling onto the pavement.

"I don't know Football head. Hey, you know I think I promised Miriam and Olga I'd go shopping with them," she said, aqua blue eyes darting around their surroundings for a quick departure.

"Helga, that doesn't even sound like you. Why can't you just answer the question?"

"What exactly are you asking me?"

"Do you really love me?" he said this so quietly, that she suspected he was embarrassed.

"I...," _Just say it. Admit to how you truly feel. " I do. I love you, Arnold." _She could feel her heart racketing inside her chest. Sweat trickled, and cooled against the skin of her forehead. It was like the relief after child birth.

He sighed, now looking away from her. "You know, I use to think you hated me."

Helga chuckled nervously. "I was afraid you'd find out my secret."

The corners of his mouth lifted, as his cheeks turned magenta.

"Do you…," she could see him tense, but was too focused on her next words to really take notice, "like me-like me?" She winced, not liking how simplistic that sounded. What she really wanted to ask was, "Do you desire me the way I desire you? Would you give up everything, everyone, just to spend this afternoon with me again?

He looked surprised for a moment, and nervously tugged at his collar. When Helga's heavy glance became too much to bear, he turned to his shoes, twisting and grinding the souls of his feet into the pavement; a sign that made Helga want to run for the hills before he delivered the bad news.

"I…enjoy having you around. Not like it was before, but like now. I knew that deep down; you were always this amazing person. But, so much stuff has happened. I've only known you, the real Helga, for just a couple of weeks."

She exhaled harshly, waiting for the pain to hit. He quickly stepped over to place his hand on her shoulder, but she brushed him off. "You had only known Lila for just a few days and you were CRAZY about her."

"Lila didn't throw spitballs at me and she didn't make fun of me and my friends every chance she got." He stopped, noticing that behind that brave front she put on, Helga was crying, inside and out. This wasn't something he was use to. He'd seen girls crying before, but never Helga. "Helga…I'm-"

"Don't apologize. I had it coming. I need to...," she was already backpedaling, tossing her unfinished fudgesicle into a nearby trashcan. Arnold tried walking after her, but she held her hands in front of her face. "Do me a favor, and don't tell anybody that I was so stupid to think that you-"

"Please, Helga. I was stupid to bring this up in the first place. Don't walk away."

"Forget about it Football head, I'll get over it." She hastily turned on the spot and headed for the street corner, almost getting knocked down by a group of kids on bikes.

"Helga! Just wait a minute."

_Breathe in out in out._ _Almost there ol' girl, you're almost home free. Don't let him see you cry like a baby._

"Helga-"

"_**GO AWAY ARNOLD!"**_ Fierce blue eyes aimed at him.

"I can't" He said, walking carefully over to her, as if she were a dangerous animal. "Listen, I'm going to follow you till you reach you're block. If you want to talk to me, I'll be right behind you." Helga rolled her eyes, causing more traitorous tears to fall. "Whatever."

He walked behind her all the way till they reached her place. She never did turn around, not when she raced up the steps, or when she went to slam the door on him.

"How long did you love me?"

She eased the door open a little wider, her eyes still not meeting his.

"Too long, obviously."

_......._

_Six years later…_

Helga stared forlornly out the window of her favorite café. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't divert her eyes away from the sight unfolding in front of her. It was like having someone plunge a knife into her heart. Seeing them together hurt a lot more than it did when she was younger.

The very close friends seemed to be in their own element. Nobody could burst their happy bubble. Lila, who had ignored Arnold all throughout junior high, had started taking interest in him again. _Especially now that he's Mr. Editor, Hillwood High's most talented student. _

Unlike most normal schools where nobody really gives a shit about their school's newspaper, Hillwood High's newspapers sold out like crack, or the Harry Potter books if you're looking for a less vulgar comparison. When Arnold took control over the paper, it drove a few of the teachers who had been teaching since the Stone Age into frenzy. But with the extra money coming in, and the publicity, _who cared_? Helga had secretly been an avid reader. That was until Arnold let that wench Lila become co-editor. Helga claimed to never read the Hillwood High Today again as long as she stayed at that forsaken school.

Helga sneered, still watching as Lila led them over to an empty bench, Arnold's hand clasped in hers. The friends boasted their closeness like the celebrities, always being caught in the act, yet denying their relationship.

Before newspapers, and all the lovey-dovey bull they acted like complete strangers(well, mostly on Lila's part), just like most of the gang from PS 118, whose friendships died off once entering high school level. Who's going to go off to high school with some kid they knew since Urban Tots pre-school? Nobody wants to be known as that person that hung out with that kid who ate crayons, or brought a ball of lint to school, or, use to help that crazy monobrow in her schemes to win the love of a certain Football head.

Although Helga wouldn't admit it, that had been a sad time for her. She never imagine Phoebe leaving her for new friends; the kind that carried notepads and wore glasses, and made Helga feel unintelligent. Seeing Rhonda ditch Nadine wasn't surprising, or when Harold joined the football team and never looked back, or even when Eugene started dressing in all black, and became the lead singer for some band in school, but Phoebe? All the original cliques had split off, and now it was just her; the moody blond girl, with the outdated pigtails, and no fashion sense whatsoever. Well, there's still Brainy…Isolation leads you to desperate matters_._

_-_

"I've been really thinking about what we talked about on the phone yesterday." Lila said, staring into Arnold's sea green eyes. She was careful not to look at the café window, where Helga's gaze could have burned holes right through the glass.

"You have?" He said his voice embarrassingly high. "I mean, you have?"

"Yes. I'm ever so sorry I hadn't realized this sooner."

"Realized what?" Arnold couldn't hold back the anxiety he felt. Even after six years of knowing her, Lila was a complete mystery. First she wanted him as a boyfriend, then she only wanted a friend, then she goes and pretends he doesn't even exist. Gerald had joked that she probably wanted to be Mrs. Editor, but Lila was interested in other things too, not just the newspaper!

She bit her lip, looking down at her legs. "I don't know how to say this. I'm ever so nervous, Arnold." He wasn't sure if he could handle another rejection. But something about the way she was being with him today said otherwise.

"I never stopped having feelings for you. Remember those times you kept trying to get back together with me, and I always turned you down. Secretly, I still wanted you. But I was too afraid you might break my heart again." She traced the sides of his face, pushing back a few blond strands. It had grown longer since junior high, almost reaching past his shoulders.

Arnold felt hot all over, even if her hands were cold from the slushy she was drinking earlier. Lila was gorgeous when she was young, but now everyone stopped to look when the girl was present. Her hair was a little longer than it once was and now flowed down towards her chest in fiery strands.

"Arnold, what I'm trying to say is..." Lola cringed inwardly. _Just get it over with. Then you'll have him at the palm of your hands, just like old times. Just hurry, and be done with it. Say it Say it Say it. _If this was really her speaking, she would have just said, "I like you like you", but Arnold was older now. And from what she been hearing in the girl's bathroom during the gossip rush, Arnold wanted a girl he could connect with emotionally, he wanted passion, he wanted a best friend, someone who spewed poetry day and night, and wrote him sonnets. Lila couldn't believe what a sap he turned into, or that she once was interested in that kind of thing.

Luckily, Lila had prepared herself. She knew of a girl that was a bigger sap then Arnold, a girl that wrote sonnets, who was so obsessed over Arnold it made her look almost pathetic. That girl was Helga Pataki; who needed to learn to take better care in watching over her things, most specifically her notebook. It was filled to the max with spewage about sea green eyes, and cornflower hair, and just the tool she needed.

"I feel for you like the burning sun. Every moment you speak, every second I'm near you. I'm addicted to your scent that lingers heavenly in the air. I always get impatient when you're not around, because all I can even think about is you." . _Dramatic Pause. Fade to black. Lila you're the best freakin actress in the world!_

Said boy with the cornflower hair eyes had widened as the girl looked at him with such passion. He felt adrenaline rushing through his veins, wanting more than anything to just reach out and pull her towards him. "Lila, that was…"

Lila closed her eyes, smiling triumphantly as she was pulled into the warmth of his embrace. With one hand she wriggled her fingers at the girl going mad behind the glass window, as the other clawed the back of Arnold's hair, yanking him forward into a mouth devouring kiss.

_AN: Aint she just an evil thang? If you hadn't realize yet, this story is Evil!Lila. Kay?_


	2. Sketches of You

_Disclaimer: Craig Bartlett owns everything. _

Summary: A heart broken Helga realizes that Arnold will never love her the way he loves Lila. So she does the unthinkable, she falls in love again and this time it might not be Arnold. Will it be too late for Arnold to realize that maybe Lila is not his one true love?

_Summary: After FTi, Helga confesses her love to Arnold, who sadly doesn't feel the same way. Now, Arnold is running Hillwood High's newspaper, and dating Lila. As an act of revenge, Helga becomes the mysterious advice columnist 'Geraldine.' _

* * *

**Sketches of You**

"Miss Pataki, there will be no sleeping in my class!" said their English teacher Miss Vane, tapping her ruler loudly on the sleeping girl's desk. She was a freakishly tall woman, all bones, with premature grey hair, and an unsmiling face.

Helga shot up in her desk, causing all her papers to scatter onto the ground.

"Those who fall asleep will be crying when they see their grades…" The stone faced woman moved back to the board, glaring at the nosy students who had made a one-eighty turn in their seats.

Arnold smiled kindly at Helga, before he leant down to pick up her papers. His sea green eyes brightened when he caught sight of the beautiful sketches. He held up the paper in front of him, mesmerized by the detail. The sketch was of him, except he looked a lot prettier and much taller than his average five eight.

"Hey, this is pretty good. When-"

Helga gasped, snatching the papers from his hands so fast he didn't even see her move.

"I think you gave me a paper cut."

"Serves you right Football head. Next time don't touch things that aren't yours."

"I was only being helpful," he muttered, annoyed at the girl's attitude.

Helga smirked to herself, happy to see the hurt expression on his face. "But I don't recall asking for your help, Arnoldo."

"I give up," Arnold sighed exasperatedly. _That was almost torturous. _

He shouldn't have expected anything else from her. Not much had change about Helga. She was still that cynic girl hiding behind sarcastic remarks, and perfectly timed insults. Most people didn't come near her because they were afraid she would damage their ego, or just because Helga had a habit of appearing….unapproachable. He felt it was partially his fault she was like this now. The guilt weighed heavier on his chest these days, especially since he was AWARE of Helga every time Lila was around, touching him and whispering lovely sonnets at him.

And he didn't know why! Lila was the perfect match for him. She was sweet, kind, and...sweet. So, what was the problem?

The bell rang interrupting him from his listless thought. He stood up, happy that the period finally ended. Usually after class, he went to collect Lila from her math class and they would both walk down to the school's basement where the newspaper committee met.

From the corner of the eye, he watched as Helga got up from her seat, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Uh…I guess I'll see you around"

She stopped, slowly turning to face him. For a second it looked like she wanted to say something, but then her face went stone-like again and she headed out the door.

-

At her next class, Helga could hardly keep focus. He had seen her sketches of him. She wanted to dissolve into the floor.

After the falling out six years ago, Helga had tried so hard to forget the fact she confessed her feelings to him. This time it was worse, because now he knew that she was still pining over him. _Ugh. What a bad day._

"Miss Daniels, are you going to collect the homework?" said Esmeralda Fisher, in her simpering sweet voice. She was Miss Daniels niece, and felt like that made her above everyone else. Everyone in the class groaned, and some including Helga flicked their pens caps at the brunette.

Well…that made her day slightly better.

"Hey! Just because you idiots didn't do the work, doesn't mean you can take it out on me"

"Snitches get stitches." Helga muttered, earning a few chuckles.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me Esmeralda. Hand in your essays on Napoleon. Those who didn't do it will get a zero," said the teacher.

Helga rolled her eyes, and went back to finishing up the notes before it was her turn to hand in the homework. She was so focused in getting all her class work done, that she didn't notice Esmeralda snatch her homework off her desk. The brunette smiled wickedly, and almost five minutes later carefully placed it back on the blonde's desk before anyone noticed what she did.

When it was Helga's turn to hand it in, she didn't notice the very graphic picture of Miss Daniels performing oral sex on Principle Lector.

It was poorly drawn, but not even that had deterred the outraged teacher from sending Helga to the principal's office.

-

"That's not my drawing," Helga said for what felt like the hundreth time.

"Miss Pataki, don't lie."

Helga sighed. She had been in the office for twenty minutes now. Principle Lector was red faced from all his yelling, and had slammed the picture on the desk.

"Do you understand how inappropriate this is?"

Helga nodded. It wasn't going to help her anymore to deny drawing the picture.

"What's my punishment?"

"You get a week's worth of detention."

Helga got up ready to head off to the room. She had been sent there so many times she could walk there blindfolded.

"Oh, no-no-no, I'm not finished. You're detention will be held at room 402."

The blonde girl gasped, eyes growing wide. "Are you insane? You're sending me to room 402; as in disturbed room 402?"

Lector nodded solemnly. "May those kids have mercy on your soul."

"But—but, that's upperclassman territory. Do you know the kind of things they would do to me there?"

"Oh yes," the man said serenely. "But you have nothing to worry about. Our school's staff will be there to break up any _shenanigans_."

She could hear the glee in his voice. They both knew that the staff on the fourth floor was hardly a staff at all. It was just Bill, the ninety-two year old Janitor.

"Ah, come on L. It was a set up! Why on earth would I draw Miss V giving you-

"See yourself to the exit please, Miss Pataki."

"It's better to receive then give."

"OUT!"

"Alright, I'm going," Helga said holding her hands out in front of her. It was better to leave with only a week's detention rather than a month.


	3. This is detention

Disclaimer: Craig Bartlett owns everything. But I got dibs on the OC's.

Summary: Helga's meets Hillwood High's Most Wanted.

**Phantom Amethyst**- Thanks for the comment. In this story, I perceive Arnold as he was in the cartoon. I wanted him to be still hung up on Lila, and that's why he kissed back.

**SilveryMoons**- Ha ha, I dislike her too. She's a piece of work. Glad you like it so far!

**acosta perez jose ramiro**- Thanks for reading. Let's just say I wouldn't last as long as Helga does in room 402. Or maybe I will, don't know since I hardly ever went to detention.

**Silverwolf1212**- Wow! Thanks so much. I'm glad you have so much enthusiasm for my story.

**mizgardenia21**- Thanks I'm glad you took a chance with this story. Stick with this story, it gets better.

**

* * *

**

**This is Detention**

The only time Helga visited the fourth floor was when she had to deliver a letter to the art department. One simple task ended up in a fist fight with some senior who looked like she was on steroids. Since then Helga steered away from the upper levels.

Hillwood High was so different from the safe haven that PS. 118 was. Although she wasn't the strongest one, Helga had free reign there. She could say whatever she wanted, and when she wanted. Highschool was another story. There were certain areas were you had to keep your head down; people that you just couldn't cross or they would put extra effort in making the rest of your three years hell.

"Mmph?"

Helga whirled around to see a tall lanky boy, wearing a camouflage helmet. His face was littered with freckles. He was carrying an armful of vending machine snacks, and had a Mr. Fudge bar dangling from his teeth.

"Um, what?"

"Mmph move," he said, pointing at the door with his elbow.

"Oh…" She moved away, and watched with a dubious expression on her face as he shuffled past her.

When the door closed, Helga let out a deep breath. She had been standing for over five minutes in front of Room 402, just staring at the painted numbers. The girl was waiting for a fight to break out; anything that would give her reason to not go in. So far, nothing had happened. The laughter heard behind the room sounded innocent enough.

_Crimeny, what the hell am I so afraid of. I could take all these kids down with ol' Betsy. _Puffing out her chest, Helga yanked open the door. The room fell silent. Feeling all her courage begin to deflate, Helga slowly edged into the dark waters…

Her eyes did a quick survey of the people in the room; two girls and about three guys. Helmet dude from earlier was sitting in the back. Next to him was a handsome black boy, with long corn rolls in his hair, and hazel eyes. Sitting two seats towards the right were the two girls. One was small and petite looking, and had vibrant green hair. It was corn rolled in the front, and spiked in the back. Although her face was covered in piercings, and heavy makeup, she looked soft and pleasant. The other girl was heavyset, with russet colored skin, and curly brunette hair. Her chubby face was pinched into a mean scowl.

The last person was gorgeous, sort of like Jacques from the soap opera, minus the Football head. He had tousled black hair, and pale ivory skin. His lips were red, and set into lazy grin that showed all his marble white teeth. There was a self importance in his posture. He was seated a little away from the group, but it was obvious he was the leader. Shielding his eyes were a pair of tinted black shades.

It took no genius to figure out who this senior was. His real name was Nick Steele. But to everyone else, he was just Shade.

_And ever so gorgeous…Wait. What? Why does my conscious sound like Lila? _

"Hey, Blondie--why don't you sit next to me?" Shade said wearing his signature grin. He patted the seat next to him, looking at the girl over the rim of his sunglasses.

Helga pushed her temper back, before she said something she'd later regret.

"Ugh, all that pink makes me want to vomit," said the heavy set girl.

Helga scowled, but didn't rise to the bait.

When she sat down next to Shade, he pulled her chair closer so that their two tables were touching.

"Aw, don't get all sour on me Blondie. Manny's just jealous, is all. Personally, I think she looks terrible in pink."

Helga blushed, staring as he reached out to tug on the sleeve of her pink hoodie.

"But you on the other hand, wear it just right."

Helga swatted his hand away.

He pulled back, his shoulders stiffening. There was a slight gasp from the back, but Helga was too afraid to look.

He slowly smiled, "You are brave, girl."

"I've got nothing to be afraid of," Helga said coolly, all while her heart was racing.

"You tell him Blondie," said the green haired girl.

Shade scowled at her.

"What? You were being an ass, Nicky."

The guys from the back snickered, breaking the tension in the room.

"Don't call me Nicky, _Clarissa_." The chill in his tone had caught the girl's attention, and any thought of retorting was left dead at her lips.

"You sure got a lot of guts, Blondie. But I'm confused. What exactly is a Fish like you doing in a place like this?" That was what higher levels called the freshman.

"Actually, I'm a sophomore."

"Sophomore?" He said impressed. "Sooner or later you'll be like the rest of us."

Helga jutted out her chin, "or better…" _What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Ah, using boldness to keep you alive. Nicely done, but you'll need a little more fire then that, I'm afraid."

"She's just water," said Manny getting up from her chair. She stretched out her arms letting her large stomach poke out her top. "I can see right through her. I bet behind that ugly face, there's a self-conscious little girl, that's just crying to be let out her shell."

"That was cold," said the dark-skinned boy.

"I speak the truth," said Manny, shrugging.

"Lady, you don't know shit about me," Helga sneered from her seat. The fear she felt from the start was turning into a burning anger. No one had ever spoken to her so bluntly before. She was unused to this kind of taunting. It made her feel edgy, and unfocused.

"Um, yeah, I think I do."

Helga snapped up from her seat, and flew across the room, so that she was nose to nose with the girl. Clarissa jumped up, trying to distance them. After a few minutes of shock, Manny chuckled. "Please don't embarrass yourself monobrow. I can fling you across this classroom if I wan-" She was quickly interrupted when Helga's fist crashed into her mouth. Before the girl could catch her bearing, Helga was on top of her.

Clarissa screamed as the three boys tried to separate them. A big set of hands hooked into her hair, tugging hard. Bright stars sprinkled her vision as five good punches crashed into her skull. Before Helga collapsed she threw a weak punch into the girl's stomach, which was enough to drag them both down. When she was on top again, she backhanded the girl a few times, before a set of arms linked around her waist, and dragged her off.

"Calm down, Blondie. You won this fight." The voice whispered in her ear. She shoved him away.

"Touch me again, and see what happens." Helga said, gasping from exertion. Her face was lined with hot tears. Her pigtails had come undone, and was hanging over her eyes like a curtain.

Manny was screaming obscenities from the back, as the two boys tried to hold her down. Clarissa was back and forth, in between seeing how bad Helga's wounds were, and trying to calm her friend.

Suddenly a loud voice was heard behind the door. "What's going on in there? Open up this door right now!" The door knob started jiggling.

The room went quiet.

Manny looked furious, but wounded. She eyed Helga with malice before taking her seat. Helga walked back over to her seat, pulling her seat farther from Shade's. She could barely see through the tears. "Next time you touch me I'll scratch that ugly grin off you're face." She said glaring at Manny, voice trembling.

"Okay, you're bad. We get it. Now shut up." Clarissa said, taking her seat in the back again. It was as if nothing happened. Shade calmly walked up to the door, and unlocked it. A teacher came stumbling in the room, red faced. He had auburn hair, with a receding hairline. Helga thought he looked like the fatter version of Mr. Simons.

"Why was that door locked?"

No one answered.

The man looked at Shade who was walking back to his seat. "I should have known it'd be you Mr. Steele. Think you have the authority to lock doors?"

"Doesn't everybody? Besides, I didn't lock the door. It locks itself."

"It locks itself…Mr. Wise guy eh? Let's see how far that takes you in life."

Shade shrugged, a smirk blossoming on his face.

"Attention all, this is Nick Steele. He thinks he runs this school. Is that right?"

Shade sat up in his seat, and in his most serious voice said, "Yes. I do."

"You know. I thought after that rule breaking brother of yours died, this school would be the peaceful place it once was."

Shade hissed under his breath, his hands turning to fists underneath the table.

"You can't say things like that Sir," said Clarissa, her voice unsteady.

"I can say anything I want, you green-haired wench. Do you know why? Because, I am an adult, and you are just some pimple faced teenager. I am big, and you are small. I will always be right, and you will always be wrong."

Dance music filled the room, breaking the stunned silence. He paused, and reached inside his pocked for his phone.

"Hello. Oh yes. I'll be on my way. Chao."

"I have some better places to be. Don't leave until the little hand reaches the four." The man sneered at all of them one last time, before disappearing out into the hall.

"That guy has issues." Helga said. "Who is he?"

"Tell me about it," said Clarissa, "That's Mr. Kisser. He teaches the Math AP class."

So that's why Helga never saw him. Only Phoebe took Math AP, and never once mentioned her loony teacher.

"I think he and Principle Lector are having an affair," Manny combed her fingers through her hair, a bored expression on her bruised face. "Did you guys notice that they have the same ring tone?"

"I knew he was gay," muttered Helga. Everyone turned to look at her. She scowled, forgetting that she was still angry.

"I was wrong about you girl," said Manny, nodding her head slowly. "You got guts. I never saw such a tiny thing move the way you did. You're wild."

Helga shook her head, "You're nuts."

Clarissa chuckled, "Well we all know that."

"So, who exactly are all of you people?"

The green-haired girl straightened in her seat, looking exceptionally happy to take over. "Well I'm Clarissa, but most people know me as C.J. That's my cousin Shade."

Helga glanced over to Shade, who had remained silent since Mr. Kisser left.

"The one you so bravely fought is Manuela, but we call her Manny."

Helga was careful not to stare at the girl's busted lip.

"The two over there is Tyrell, and that's Helmet Hair."

Tyrell winked, and Helmet Hair, the boy she met earlier did a sort of cheers with his yahoo soda bottle.

"What's your name?" C.J chirped, bouncing over to her seat. She sat down on her knees next to Helga's chair, like a girl about to be read a story. It was almost cute in a way, if not a bit creepy.

"I'm Helga. G. Pataki."

"What's that 'G' stand for?" Shade suddenly asked. Helga looked up, surprised to see her reflection staring back at her.

"It's really embarrassing," she said, gazing into his black shades.

"Now I really want to know."

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you what my middle name is…If you let me see your eyes."

The smirk never left his face. "Are you sure you want to see?"

"Well…yeah."

He turned slightly away from the group, motioning for Helga to come closer. She bit her lip and walked across to his chair.

"Promise you'll tell me?"

Helga nodded. He didn't move.

"Hurry up."

When he still didn't move, she sighed and went to reach for his sunglasses. She could feel their stares burning a hole through her back. Calmly, she peeled the shades off his face. She pictured his eyes an emerald-green like Jacques, but instead they were a cool grey.

The asshole was still gorgeous.

"My middle name is Geraldine."

Everyone in the classroom burst out laughing, except Shade who continued to stare at her.

_What am I doing?_


	4. Beautiful

**Disclaimer**: Craig Bartlett owns everything. But I got dibs on the OC's.

**Summary**: Arnold gets Jealous.

**AN**: Oh, dear. First I want to apologize for my lack of updating. I appreciate the reviews you guys left me.

I also want to add that I did a little editing with this story. Don't panic, the plot is still the same old plot. The characters are still the same characters. I just went back and did some revising. It was all rushed (in my eyes) when I begun this story, so I wanted to expand on some things a bit, give readers a clearer view of where I'm going with this. If you want, you can go back and read the last three chapters. Like I said, it's still the same plot, so if you don't want to, that's fine as well. I hope you guys can forgive me, and continue on reading Ask Geraldine.

**Comments**:

Phantom_Amethyst- Hello thanks for the review. I'm glad you like Shade. ^ ^

Silverwolf1212- Thanks, dear. ^ ^

acosta perez jose ramiro-Thank you. ^ ^

mizgardenia21- Ha! I was rooting for Helga in that scene too. And yes, that scene was a reference to Matilda.

stagetrinity- Ha-ha, well I'm glad. Thanks for reading.

shinecsc- Thanks for reading.

MoetEtCadaver- Thanks for reading.

saNuThGu- I'm glad you like it so far.

GhibliGirl91- Wow, I'm glad Shade's getting so much positive review. Oh, and I'm glad you liked the detention scene.

trunksgirl85- Yes it's been a long while, and for that I apologize. Thanks for burying into the pages of just to read my story. I appreciate the feedback.

My sincerest apologies to anyone I might have left out. It's 2 A.M where I am right now. I'm probably dreaming this whole thing up.

* * *

**Beautiful**

Later that day Helga was in her room sitting at her vanity. She turned her head from side to side, her eyes studying every inch of her face. There was only a slight scratch under her eye. The most she got was a mountain sized knot growing on her scalp, but a couple of aspirins had taken care of that. She winced as she tenderly ran the tip of her finger over it.

"Helga, can I come in," said Olga from the other side of the door. Bob and Miriam had completely ignored Helga when she showed up later then usual. Olga had made a comment of the scratch, but after a vague response from Helga, went back to speaking about her great success with the kids in Alaska.

"No." Helga snapped, but of course Olga being Olga invited herself in.

"My poor baby sister," Olga said solemnly walking over to the back of Helga's chair. She leant down to stare at their reflections. Helga shrugged her off. "Not now Olga. I'm not in the mood."

"What really happened to your face?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

Olga gasped, making Helga feel more terrible. "I got into a fight at detention."

Tears fell down the older woman's face, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Oh, cut the dramatics. It's no big deal. I get into fights all the time. But that's not why I'm upset." Helga exhaled, feeling slightly emotional. To her embarrassment tears welled in her eyes, and her throat swelled up into a tight knot.

"Oh, Helga. C'mere." Olga sighed, bringing the tearful girl into her arms, letting Helga's head rest on her bosom.

"We all got along at the end. But that doesn't mean I forgot what she said to me…" Helga sighed shakily, wiping the snot from her nose.

Olga patted her back, gently rocking the girl in her arms. "What did she say?"

"Oh, just the truth... She said I was ugly, how I was some self conscious little-"

"Stop right there." Olga said, cutting her off. Helga sat up, gazing at her in confusion. She never heard Olga so indignant before.

"Helga, maybe you don't see what I see, but I think you're beautiful."

"Stop lying Olga. We all know you got the better end of the stick. I mean look at me." They both turned to the mirror.

"I am looking, and I think you are beautiful."

"My monobrow…"

"Ugh, Helga! You can't help that! Did you know I had the same problem growing up?"

"What, really?" Helga couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Dammit, she wanted to sulk some more!

"It's the perks of being a Pataki. I use to hide it under my bangs, until my friend taught me the wonders of waxing." Olga cringed as her eyes reflected the horror of that adventure.

Helga chuckled, a few fresh tears trickling down her cheeks. Olga wiped at them with her thumb.

"You know Helga; I could wax them for you…"

-

"Hey, Helga! Wait up for a second."

Helga turned around to see who was shouting her name in the crowded hallway. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted Arnold racing down the halls.

"Phew. I didn't realize how fast you walked until now," He breathed, with a smile on her face.

"Or maybe I'm just trying to get to my next class?"

"Right, of course," Arnold stopped, his eyebrow lifted appreciatively. Helga blushed, looking down at her converse.

"What?"

"N-nothing. Did you do something to-"

"Yeah, so? I got my eyebrows waxed. Big deal." _I got my eyebrows waxed? Ugh. Kill me now._

"Um, so anyway…"

"Yeah?"

"Right."

"Arnold!"

"Okay, sorry. Lost my train of thought," he cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you that I knew who set you up."

Helga raised an eyebrow (the right one respectively), "Someone set me up?"

"Esmeralda. She was the one that drew that picture. I heard her telling Lila. Don't worry; you don't have to serve the rest of your detention. I told her if she doesn't confess to Principle Lector, I was going to suspend her from the committee."

Helga was furious, but strangely impressed that the bitch could stoop so low. Esmeralda was pure evil. She pretended to be nice and sweet to blindside people, and then when backs were turned…wham! One time Esmeralda decided to pull one on Phoebe. She hid her clothes after volleyball practice, the same day there was a fire drill. The poor girl was ordered out of the locker room in only a towel. Phoebe hadn't shown up to school that whole week. It was also that same week Helga hunted Esmeralda down, and beat her nice and sound in the girls bathroom.

Ever since then, Esmeralda held a dark vendetta against Helga.

"Figures she'd do something like that."

"I'm really sorry Helga. It was unfair for Principle Lector to give you detention. I'll clear this whole thing up."

"Why? You didn't do it."

Arnold paused. "Well, I doubt Esmeralda will do anything about it. And well…I care."

Helga rolled her eyes, "Right. You care. Question. If you know that Esmeralda pulled a stunt like this, doesn't that make you wonder why kind of person Lila is for having a friend so devious?"

"Hey, why is this turning to Lila all of a sudden."

"I'm just saying Football head. No need to get all twitchy."

Arnold glared, "I don't know why I bother with you sometimes. It's obvious you'll never forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" She felt like a headache was coming. Arnold could never just leave her alone. He would always be there to taunt her with what she could never have, what Lila beat her out of.

"Never mind," Arnold said solemnly.

Just when Helga was about to reply, she spotted two people coming towards them. The hallway grew quiet as the tall, dark-haired boy, accompanied by a pixie like girl with green hair parted the halls, leaving many stunned.

"Upperclassman," one girl squealed.

"Not just any upperclassman. That's Shade, and Clarissa Steele."

"Oh my gosh, he's so beautiful. Get a picture. Quick, before he leaves."

Helga felt her cheeks flame as Shade stepped in front of them. He stared pointedly at Arnold's hand, which to Helga's surprise had been resting on her arm. Arnold stared pointedly back, not moving an inch.

"That's your boyfriend?"

Helga shook her head. "No."

"How was your morning so far?"

She shrugged, 'Alright I guess."

"Are you still upset about what happened yesterday?"

"Kind of, but I'm a tough girl. I'm no virgin to catfights."

Clarissa giggled abruptly, but stopped when Shade glared down at her.

"You look hungry. Did you eat breakfast?"

Helga shrugged, "I won't die."

"Not good enough. Clarissa and I will feed you. How do you feel about Kenny's Pancake Joint?"

"I love Kenny's Pancake Joint!" Helga's stomach growled at the idea of having a real breakfast, other than a couple of breath mints.

Arnold stared at the three as if he were in some surreal dream.

"Alright then, let's go."

"Wait," Helga said, glancing quickly at Arnold. "I have class."

Clarissa and Shade stared at her as if she were an alien. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Helga, come on. You can't skip class." Arnold whispered in her ear.

"Of course she can. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Clarissa smiled and took Helga's hand leading her down the hall towards the exit.

"Don't worry. Helga's in safe company," Shade smiled a toothy grin and followed the two girls.

Arnold leaned against the locker, trying with all his might not to go running after them.

-

"What do you think," Shade draped his arm around the girl's shoulder as they walked across the parking lot. Helga's mouth gawked at the motorbike.

"This has to be the coolest thing in the world. But how are the three of us going to fit on this thing?"

"No worries, Blondie. C.J has her own bike." He got out two helmets, and handed one to Helga.

She placed it on her head, feeling funny.

"By the way, I forgot to mention it. The eyebrows…" He pointed to his eyebrows, smiling a bit.

Helga rolled her eyes, "They look bad."

"No, I wouldn't say that. Eyebrows or no eyebrows, you still look good."

Olga had put curlers in her hair that night. She had also persuaded Helga into wearing a form fitting shirt. It was a pale blue, and had a long v-neck that showed little cleavage. Helga had put a white sweater over it the second she left the house, but as the day wore on had it unbuttoned.

Helga smiled, punching him playfully in the arm, and then hesitated to see if that was allowed.

"Hop on, Blondie. I promise not to go too fast."

Helga pushed herself on the seat, and linked her arm tightly around his leather jacket.

--

Their classmates had pressed their faces up against the glass, watching in awe as Helga. G. Pataki rode off into the sunset with Shade, the most notorious upperclassman to walk the halls of Hillwood High.

Arnold, who was one of those people staring, looked down at his hands. The pen he had been holding nearly folded in half. The ink was scattered across his shirt and fingers as if a murder scene had taken place.


	5. She’s in Control

**Disclaimer:** Craig Bartlett owns everything.

**Summary:** A certain someone has been causing havoc.

**AN:** Hello, again! Hopefully all of you got my thank you messages, if not _thankyouuuuu_. ^ ^

*self-pimping alert* I also want to add that I have two other stories on here. If you like dark HA! fics, try my new story 'Bitter'. Helga is a cynical lingerie-donning seventeen year old, and is friends with Lila (isn't evil!Lila like in this story) My other story 'Prelude to a Kiss,' is less dark, and contains one or two OC's.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**She's in Control**

Lila enjoyed power. _Indeed._

When she first started junior high there was this girl named Clara Fisher. A lot of the girls thought Lila was too much of a prude, but Clara Fisher had seen something else inside her-- something just waiting to claw its way out. She took Lila under her wing and showed her the ropes. Clara gave lessons in the girl's bathroom about how to make those that talk behind your back, quiver in fear when in front of you—all while still keeping that ever-so-charming façade.

By the time Lila hit high school, she had everyone but her enemies fooled. Lila knew how to tear someone apart with words, all while keeping a calm honey-sweet demeanor. She knew how to sugar-coat threats, and manipulate peoples thoughts.

"Did you know that Sawyer is poor? I know right! No wonder her clothes always look so out-of date, vintage my ass," Mindy Stuart cackled, throwing her blond head back. Rhonda smirked but remained silent.

"That kid Arnold is so dense, he can't even see how fake-" Mindy's eyes widened when Lila Sawyer appeared behind the stall, her face showing no signs of anger.

Rhonda's back straightened, shoulders going stiff. "Lila!"

"Hello, girls," Lila said sweetly, strolling over to the sink. She turned on the faucet washing her hands. The sound of the water rushing down the drain was extremely loud in the now silent room.

When she was done, she turned to face Mindy, her chocolate brown eyes glinting. "Mindy! It's been such a long time since we last talked. How are you?" Lila looked unperturbed by the tension growing in the room.

"I'm fine," Mindy said. The blond tried to smile as if she had the upper hand, but her eyes were radiating with fear.

"That's good. Well, I better be off, don't want to be late," Lila said. She made her way past them, dropping something into Mindy's hand before exiting out the bathroom.

"Hey, what's that?" Rhonda said. Her eyes fell on the envelope in her friend's hand. The girl's lip trembled as she pulled out something black.

Rhonda's eyes widened, "Is that your sonogram?"

Tears trickled down Mindy's face, "H-How did she find out?" She then turned accusing eyes at her friend. "Did you give her this?"

"Me?" Rhonda said appalled.

Mindy waved the sonogram in her face. "You're the only one I told, Rhonda! I knew you couldn't keep your big mouth shut."

A yellow post-it note suddenly fell from the envelope.

"Hey, what's that?" Rhonda said, happy for a distraction. Mindy shrugged, and picked it up. "It says, look in the hallway."

They stared at each other for a few moments before rushing out into the hall. Mindy screamed, just as the bell rung, and people began to fill the halls. Her sonograms including a picture of her were all posted on the walls, the doors, the lockers…

They tried tearing them down to no avail. The secret was out.

Lila smirked, watching from afar as Mindy fell on her knees, devastation clear on her face. In the end it didn't matter if that made her a bitch, just as long as people knew that she was still in control.

….

"_Man._ Revenge is a dish best serve cold, eh Pheebs?" Helga said, staring at the catastrophe taking place in the hallway.

"That's a terrible thing to do to someone," Phoebe said, clutching her notepad close.

Helga stared down at the shorter girl. It was one of those rare occasions when Phoebe actually wanted to hang out with her. They had met in the hallways, and Phoebe just sort of latched to Helga's side like old times. It was nice, but so…weird. They hadn't talked to each other since Phoebe's birthday party, which Helga was hardly invited too. _You can come—if you want!_

"Mindy had it coming. She should stop talking crap about people she knows nothing about."

"But, still. No one should go to such lengths to make a person feel bad."

Helga sighed. She knew that Phoebe was still upset about the locker-room incident.

"I guess you're right. But that's life for you. If you do a bad thing, don't fall asleep thinking that everything is fine. Somewhere, somehow, someone is plotting against your ass."

"Hey, that's actually pretty good Helga. Mind if I use it for my column?" Phoebe flipped open her notepad, pen at the ready. She was a recent member to the committee. Her column covered high school issues through the eyes of the students.

"Sure, why not. Maybe my words of wisdom will rub off on these losers."

"Someone…plotting…against…you," Phoebe muttered, scribbling at a blinding speed.

"What subject are you covering?"

"Bad relations-- Most people see high school as this battleground. But that's not all true. High school is what you make it out to be."

'Kind of clichéd," Helga said. Phoebe frowned, crossing out a few notes. Helga stopped her, "No, don't. It gets the message out, and that's all that matters, right?"

-

Helga didn't know what to call it, but when Shade sometimes appeared outside her classroom, smelling like leather, and wearing that sexy grin, it made her want to do unorthodox things to him. Even so, when Shade wasn't around to call her Blonde, or wrap his arm around her shoulder in greeting, her aqua-blue eyes still searched the halls for that blond head. Sometimes, Arnold would turn his head as if he felt her watching, those emerald-green eyes narrowed, and burning bright—and it drove her crazy! Why was he always glaring at her? What the hell was his problem?

Later that week, Helga stomped through the halls, anger rolling off her like waves. She had just came from Ms. Vane's English class, where Arnold had badgered her on-and on- about how she would fail if she kept ditching class to go see _some guy_, as he put it. It annoyed her that he was giving her a lecture on who she was hanging out with, when he was the one dating the devil reincarnated!

But deep down into the crevices of her soul, past the bubbling anger, was a bright light of hope. Could he possibly be jealous?

No—he couldn't_._ Helga frowned, stopping in the middle of the hall. _Could he?_

"Heya, Helga! Wanna buy-" Sid was cut off when Helga shoved her hand in his face. He sold newspapers out in the hall during his free period. It annoyed her the way he shoved it down people's throats-- _wanna buy, wanna buy, __**WANNA BUY.**_

"No I do not **want to** buy the freaking paper. Criminy, can't they send someone else?"

"Jeeze Helga, I didn't know you felt so passionately about it."

Her eyebrows narrowed. "_Fine_, how much?"

"Fifty cents."

"_Fifty cents_? What is wrong with these people?" Helga snatched the paper, dropping the money into his hand."

"Anger management," the boy muttered, glaring as the blonde began to walk away.

"I heard that stringy-hair boy."

When she reached the corner, she tore the paper open. She wondered if Phoebe's column got added, having not heard from the girl since they talked that day.

Her eyes scanned the sheet, looking to find her name. There was Stinky, who surprisingly was the artist for the committee. Esmeralda (Ugh), the advice columnist—her column was surprisingly well-favored by the school. Helga thought it was a piece of crap. There was also Lila (Big ugh), who covered a majority of the paper. Did Arnold not realize how she was slowly taking over? Helga flipped through the pages until she finally found Phoebe's article. She smiled reading the part about revenge, feeling slightly proud of herself. Before she closed the paper, the bold print at the bottom of the page caught her attention. It read: **Written by Lila Sawyer.**

_That thief!_

-

Arnold entered the news committee room, slamming the door shut. Everyone flinched, watching as the blond threw his bag down _hard _on the table, and slumped down in his seat.

"Arnold, is everything alright?"Lila asked, looking up from her computer.

"No. I mean, yeah. I'm fine, just dandy," He said, waving her off. He was still agitated with Helga. When she showed up to English after ditching it for days to go spend time with her new friends, he made a comment about how she'd fail if such behavior persisted. Helga, like always, took his words the wrong way, and called him out in front of the whole class. _I can do anything I want Arnold. Go find your girlfriend to boss around. _How was stating his opinion being bossy? Well maybe he did wanted Helga to stop ditching their shared English class, but he wasn't forcing her.

"You look ever-so-upset. Do you want me to give you a massage?" She got up from her seat, heading over to her boyfriend. She smiled easing out the tension in his shoulders. He sighed, throwing his head back. "Wow-- that feels great."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes from where she was reading her email.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, the sound bouncing off the walls. Arnold whirled around in his chair, as Helga stormed into the room, fists clenched in anger.

"Helga--what?"

She shoved the paper in his face. "Why isn't Phoebe's name on here?"

Arnold frowned, looking at the paper. "Because that's Lila's article."

Helga looked up at the girl, who still had her hands clutching Arnold's shoulder, a vindictive smile creeping across her face.

"You bitch."

"Helga," Arnold admonished her, "Don't think you can come here and-"

Helga closed her hand over his mouth, silencing him. It wasn't about him anymore. There was no way Arnold knew about it, because he was too dense to see through Lila's pearly white smile.

But Helga was on to it. "Lila," she said slowly, "I know for a fact that this was Phoebe's work. Admit you stole it, and I just might think twice about decking you."

Lila took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about Helga. Maybe you should ask Dr. Bliss to let up on the meds. You seem awfully cranky today."

_Wow, she's good._ Helga refrained from strangling the girl. "I'm going to give you ten seconds. If I don't see anyone working to fix this mess, I'm going to tear this whole place down."

Lila glared, "I wrote it Helga. What don't you understand?"

Helga scowled, "One…two…"

She heard the sounds of papers getting shuffled and keys being punched.

"Helga, stop."

The blond turned when she heard the soft voice.

"Phoebe," Helga said, moving away from the angry couple. "I'm so sorry. I was trying to get them to change it."

Phoebe looked fearfully at Lila. "Helga, what are you talking about?" Her voice sounded staged.

"What am I talking about? This was your paper!"

"We traded topics…only it was kind of last minute. I never sent my piece in…"

Helga smelt it across the room, big fat stinky lie.

"Which I told Phoebe was alright. She'll get her chance next week," Lila hurried to say. Phoebe nodded shakily.

"Oh, and what topic did you trade Lila for?"

"It's about respect for our janitors. We as students of Hillwood High shouldn't be so quick to judge them, and-"

"Phoebe. That is a load of crap."

Phoebe glared at Helga through her glasses, "Well I'm fine with it. This committee means a lot to me. But I guess you wouldn't care about that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never gave a rats...behind about me. It was always you, you, you. Well, things have changed. "

Helga planted a hand on her hip, glaring across the room at her once best friend. "Think about what you just said. Really, think. I never cared about you?"

The dark-haired girl's face sunk with guilt. "N-No. That's not true. I'm just having a bad morning," She sighed rubbing at her temples. "You better head off to class."

Helga nodded, and walked out the room. She hadn't missed the looks shared between Lila and Esmeralda. The smirks, the shiny eyes…

She also hadn't missed the fear in Phoebe's eyes, silently begging her to just forget about it.

But what she didn't realize was that Helga had been waiting for a chance to get back at them. And this was just the push she needed.

-


	6. Old Schemes

**Disclaimer:** Craig Bartlett owns everything.

**Summary:** Operation Destroy Lila has officially begun.

**Author's Note**: Once again, I can't tell you how sorry I am for keeping this story on hold like that. I had attempted to sit down and just write, but this chapter wasn't the easiest. Warning: I spent two days on this, so it's a lot longer than what I normally go for. Let me know if this was an improvement.

I'll also like to send a special thanks to my readers. You guys are absolutely amazing. The enthusiasm which you showed in your reviews has really lifted my spirits, and I do hope that my terrible lack of updating won't stop you from reading.

About my current works: For those who have been reading 'Prelude to a Kiss', I have plans on editing that. Just some of the words, nothing too big. I'm not the happiest with the way I started that story, but I do plan on continuing it. The same goes for my new story 'When Flowers Come to Bloom.' WFCB might be done over completely. As for Bitter, I had written a little of the third chapter, but that will still take some time.

Okay, enough about all that. Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**Old Schemes**

Helga nervously gnawed on her nails, or what was left of them. It was the first time the blonde had got up to calling Shade's number, and she was a nervous wreck. There was just something so frightening about talking to a person of the opposite sex over the phone. During those rare times when Arnold used to call, she could barely keep herself upright.

_Would he pick up?_ Why did it matter anyway? If he didn't pick up, then maybe he just wasn't home. Right? _Man, what is going on with me?_

"Hello?"

Helga had broken out of her languid posture on the bed, and shakily stood up on loose knees. There was no way she was going to be able to keep still.

"H-Hiya Shade, it's me Helga."

"Blondie, it's about time you called!" His voice sounded so different over the phone—huskier. There was a variety of sounds in the background. She could hear music, and a mix of other voices, mainly those of woman.

Helga snorted. "What's going on over there, you throwing a party or something?"

Shade chuckled. "I wouldn't call it a party per say. It's more like a 'get together'. You know-illegal drinking, girls dancing on tables, drugs…"

"Sounds like a party to me. So, how come I wasn't invited?" Helga asked spitefully, although she was more curious then hurt. Why didn't he invite her? He hadn't mentioned anything about a party.

"Aw, don't get all sensitive on me, Blondie. I didn't think you wanted to hang, you know. It's not really your scene."

"Oh," Helga said mulishly, "Not my scene huh?"

"You just don't seem like the type of girl that I normally hang around with. There something innocent about you. Not in a naïve kind of way, but like a smart way. I can't explain it…It's like you would rather spend all day scribbling notes in your notebook, when most girls I know would rather spend all their time surrounded by people, drinking, and partying.

"O-Oh" Helga stuttered out. She had been pacing the room the whole time, leaving dark lines into the beige carpeting.

"I just didn't think you wanted to waste your time hanging with us losers on a Friday night."

Helga felt the phone go slick in her hands. She could hear her heartbeat over the voices shouting in the background, even over the sound of Shade telling them to shut the hell up.

_He thinks I'm smart?_ It was a compliment so rare to her ears she just had to ask again to be sure. No one, not her parents, Mr. Simpson, not even Arnold had ever complimented her _intelligence _before. Sure, she enjoyed writing, but she didn't think it was worth the praise.

Helga had to quell the urge to not say anything gooey back, which was exactly how she felt at that moment.

"I wouldn't call you losers per say" Helga mocked, a smile blossoming on her face. "You shouldn't assume so much of me. I use to rein hell on my class with an iron fist. There isn't an innocent bone in my body."

"Fine, I won't assume any longer. In the future, just make yourself welcome. This isn't a tea party that you need an invite too. Just don't expect me to protect you when your parents come knocking down my door."

"Like that will ever happen," Helga said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, the reason I called was because I wanted to ask you a favor." The blonde had been so drawn into their conversation, that she almost forgot the reason for her calling—she needed help. There was still the case of Lila.

Vengeance was still clear on her mind. After a few weeks of lying in the shadows, and biding her time, she knew that she was never going to accomplish such a task by herself. Lila had an accomplice, and her name was Esmeralda Fisher. The two of them together was similar to that of a fatal disease. They just kept on until you lost your last fight. Helga wanted so badly for karma to come their way. She could envision nothing but fire whenever she thought of the cruel, careless way they got over on Phoebe. Phoebe—whom Lila had never had a problem with in the first place, who had always been such a kind, diligent worker, and only wanted what was best for the school's newspaper. And Lila had trashed her good; stole a piece of her soul, and sent a copy of it to the whole school, like it was nothing, like Phoebe was nothing. Man did Helga want to pound her face in.

Helga had been frantically reading the papers for anymore signs of treachery on Lila's part. She was apparently making a habit of stealing Phoebe's work. Helga had a feeling that the girl was copying off of Phoebe, because she couldn't write for crap, and everyone knew it. All of Lila's articles had been dull and eventless until Phoebe came into the picture. Lila probably didn't want Arnold to come to his senses and replace her as co-editor. It drove Helga crazy how passive Phoebe was being about the whole thing. _Was she willingly giving her work to those monsters? _

"What kind of favor?" He said it in a way that sounded much more than what Helga had intended.

"Yes," Helga hissed, "A favor. I have a problem. Well, more like my friend has a problem, only she's too chicken to deal with it on her own."

"Talk to me."

"Here's the article you wanted Lila," Phoebe said, handing her papers over. Lila carefully took the folded papers, smiling serenely at the dark-haired girl. Phoebe shifted uncomfortably at the strange glimmer in the girl's eye.

"Thank you, Phoebe. I know this must be awful for you, especially since you worked ever so hard on those articles. What you're doing is really commendable by the way, anyone else would have out right refused, even been appalled by my selfish demands. But not you Phoebe, you always were such a pushover.

Phoebe nodded and half-turned to walk back to her desk, but then something caused her to stop. The shimmer that had once left her eyes had flared back to life. Angry tears slipped down her cheeks, but she couldn't be bothered to wipe them away.

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked, her voice matching the growling noises that a hungry lion made. "Commendable? Y-You think I want to do this? Stop pretending like this is some favor that I'm doing you."

Lila sighed, making a yapping motion with her hand, "Not this again. Your like a rubber band Phoebe, I can only stretch you out so far until you snap. Why don't you take a break? I'm sure all that time spent in front of the computer, typing up _my_ article must be tiring."

"I'm sick of you." Phoebe said with a maniacal air. "I'm sick of all the games you've been playing. Well, I'm not going to be a part of it anymore. You and Esmeralda can just go jump off a cliff, and-"

Lila grabbed a fistful of Phoebe collar, dragging the girl forward till she was balancing on her toes. Out of all the girls in their fourth grade class, Lila had turned out to be the tallest. She was a model's height, thin, but shapely. Phoebe was not even close to her size. Lila stared down into the girl's face for a few short minutes, all wicked humor gone. "Phoebe, be careful with what comes from that mouth of yours." There was nothing serene about her voice this time. Her jaw was tight, but she seemed perfectly comfortable with their position. As if grabbing people by their collars was second nature to her, as if Phoebe was nothing but an ant at her feet.

"O-Okay," Phoebe gasped out. Her body had gone still. Her collar was cutting into her throat to the point where breathing was difficult.

"What?"

"I said okay!" Phoebe cried, clawing on the girl's wrists. Lila let go, watching blankly as the girl slid down her legs.

"Leave now, and I swear I'll make life harder for you."

Phoebe sniffled.

Lila plopped down, seating herself so that they were eye level. All smile again. "You've been waiting your whole life to be part of something like this. Someday, you might even get to run your own paper, and you'll forget all about this."

"What's going on? Phoebe…Are you crying?" Arnold had walked into the room, surprised to find his girlfriend and Phoebe on the floor.

Lila turned back to face the girl. _"Tell him your fine,"_ she mouthed.

Phoebe shuttered, looking away disgusted. She angrily wiped the tears from behind her glasses. "I'm fine."

"_You just had a bad day is all."_

"I just had a bad day is all."

"Shush, quiet"

"Shush yourself!"

"Will the both of you shut the f-"

"Who's out there?" It was Bill, the ninety year old janitor. Nobody, not even Principle Lector knew that Bill practically lived at the school. Kids that stayed afterschool often spread rumors that there was a ghost roaming the halls at night.

Helga huffed out, annoyed. This was all Shade's fault. But she couldn't really blame him as it was her idea in the first place to break into the school. She just thought when he said "Don't worry; my crew are pros at this kind of thing. We've got it all under control." That he honestly meant it.

The stale odor wafting from the dumpster, mixed with Helmet hair's B.O wasn't helping her mood much.

Helga was dressed in the normal sneak-inside-the-school-late-at-night get up. She was wearing a black hooded jacket, with the hood pulled tight over her head, black sweatpants, and black sneakers. Shade was pressed against her back, wearing something similar. He had abandoned his glasses. Helga thought he looked oddly innocent in the moonlight, his light grey eyes wide with excitement. C.J, always one for the theatrics had chosen to paint black streaks on both sides of her face. Manny was by her side, wearing a thick black hat over her head. Tyrell looked like a male model in his black turtleneck, and skinny black jeans. Helmet Hair had switched his camouflage helmet for a black one, and was holding a toy water gun in between his shaky fingers.

"He's on to us man," he spoke none too quietly. He had been a nervous wreck the whole trip.

Manny hit him in the back of the head. "Are you dumb? He could hear us!"

The blond glared, and aimed his water gun at the girl. "Stop calling me dumb. I have feelings too you know!"

Helga slapped her hand over her eyes. These idiots were going to get them caught!

"Then start acting smart for a change!"

"If you two don't shut up in two seconds, I'm going to tape your mouths closed," Shade hissed.

Helga was about to second that threat when suddenly Bill whirled around, facing in their direction. He took two hesitant steps. Helga felt Shade's arm wrap around her torso, dragging her farther into his lap. A bright beam of light fell on top of the wall they were pressed against.

"I know someone's there. Show your face you stupid punk!"

Everyone fell silent, their bodies tense as the light continued to press on them. Finally, Bill gave up and angrily went on to pursue a cat that had snuck beneath one of the cars."

"What a loon," Helga muttered. She then tensed, and eyed the hands that were still locked around her waist. She looked up and met C.J's eyes, who looked absolutely overjoyed with their position. The blonde wondered what exactly the girl thought about her cousin practically molesting her in the dark.

"I think the coast is clear guys," Shade said, eyes focused on the old man across the lot. Helga could feel the vibrations through his chest. "The idiot left the door wide open. We're going to sneak in. Be quiet about it though."

Tyrell was the first one to step out into the night. He looked so at ease as he strolled across the lot towards a set of double doors. Helga got up next. "Did you see how close they were pressed together?" She heard C.J saying to Manny.

"Ugh. I don't want to even think about it. What can he possibly see in that Fish?"

Helga gritted her teeth, cursing her amazing hearing skills, and cursing Bob's genes even more. Why couldn't she have normal sized ears?

"Concentrate you two." Apparently Shade had extraordinary hearing as well.

"Yeah, _Manuela_!" Helmet Hair sneered, forcing his water gun under the swarthy girl's nose. Manny slammed it out of his hands. The move so forceful that Helmet Hair's hand flew back into the metal dumpster, making a sound loud enough that all six of them paused.

"AHA!" Bill came flying down the lot pointing his flashlight directly at them, the light unsteady because of his jerky movements. "Thought you were smart huh? Well, now I caught ya!"

"Move those feet Blondie," Shade yelled over the sounds of the scramble, nudging her out of her frozen state.

The five ran over to where Tyrell was waiting by the doors, Bill still hot on their trails. By the time they had made it to the first set of lockers they realized they were trying to outrun a ninety year old, and had stopped for a short break. Helga slid down against the locker, her body slack from exhaustion. "Man, no wonder Lector leaves him in charge of the fourth floor." Helga said, thinking of Arnold's grandpa. When she had been trying to dope him for her locket back in 4th grade, the man had shown surprising swiftness for his old age.

"He's pretty fast. I'm kind of shocked he didn't catch us." Tyrell said quietly.

C.J waved him off, "Don't give him so much credit. The dude's ninety years old."

"You think he's croaked over dead by now?" The dark-skinned boy looked worriedly by the set of doors.

Shade shook his head "Let's not get hopeful. Come on, we still have to get into the basement. That can take awhile if Helmet face over here was lying and he doesn't know how to unlock the door."

Helmet Hair winced underneath his speculation, "Come on guys, I said I can do it!"

Helga got up, dusting off the back of her jeans. "Then let's hop to it. Let's show Little Miss Sawyer that her days of bitchiness have reached its end. Operation Destroy Lila is now on its way."

The group fell silent, staring silently as the girl started to laugh maniacally.

"Damn, girl, you were kind of scary for a moment," Manny said appreciatively.

"Yeah, kudos, Helga, for proving that Shade can actually make an unflattering facial expression," C.J said, pointing a finger at her cousin who was indeed gawking at the blonde.

"_Can you really do this?"_ Helga flinched. That voice was unmistakably Arnold's. She looked around nervously. He was nowhere in sight. That only meant…great. Her conscious decided to come visit her again. Why couldn't her conscious ever sound like her, instead of people that had such a heavy mark in her life? "Why are you doing this to me now, footballhead? Why do you always get involved, even when you're not around?"

"_You know why Helga. I care about you. And…I thought you cared about me too."_

"I do!" Helga whispered out loud. She nervously glanced at the others, afraid they had heard her. "Come on, footballhead. Can't you come back later? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"_That's why I came. You're making such a big mistake Helga."_

"A mistake," Helga huffed, "No, a mistake is something that people do when their in the wrong. What I'm doing is completely justified."

"_Still doesn't make it right Helga."_

"Here we go, Mr. Do the Right Thing, always trying to get other people to see the light side."

"_Someone's gotta do it."_

"Whatever, I'm not listening to you anymore. So bug off!"

"_Not until you see reasoning."  
_

"What's there to see? Lila messed with something that used to belong to me. Therefore she must pay."

"_And bringing Shade's crew is going to help you do that? Since when do you need others to help you get what you want?"_

"I don't need them…their just convenient at the time being. Why risk getting expelled when I can let them do all the dirty work."

"_Like when you used to include Phoebe in all your schemes."_

"What's your point?"

"_Is this really about Phoebe…or are you trying to prove something to Shade?"_

"What? Of course it's about Phoebe. I've got nothing to prove to anyone."

"_So if you've got nothing to prove, why are you having second thoughts about all of this? Why does breaking into Arnold's place, the one place that you know he holds so dear, make you feel like the scummiest piece of scum in the whole universe?"_

"It's all about the feeling," the blond boy said professionally, pressing his ear to the door as he wrestled with the doorknob. Manny tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Helga sighed, annoyed with their constant bickering, and with all the unwanted feelings Arnold's voice had left her with.

"Why are we using no-brains over here, when we've got Manny? Can't she just charge into the door?" Helga said, in a careless attempt to rile the girl up.

Manny turned to shake her fist in the girl's face. "Watch it, Pataki."

"Eureka!" Helmet Hair shouted, standing back up to his full height. "Told you I could do it!"

The six teens hurriedly stepped into the room. "Okay, so what's the plan now?" C.J asked, taking a seat on one of the desks.

"We trash it of course!" Shade said, kicking a chair aside. Helga bit at her nails nervously. That was Arnold's chair!

C.J rolled her eyes, "Ugh, is this why we came here? Wow, Nicholas you're certainly losing your touch. Can't you think up anything more original than that?"

Shade shrugged, "This is what we do. If you're going to be a girl about it, you're more than welcomed to leave. Come on guys, it's time to show Mr. Editor that he needs to put his girlfriend on a leech."

"Yeah!" Manny shouted.

Helga' heart was thumping loudly inside her chest. She didn't want this anymore. What if Arnold did guess correctly, and hated her forever. Was risking Arnold more important than getting back at a girl who was currently tormenting her friend?

"_Arnold's not even yours. So how can you risk him?"_ This time her conscious sounded like hers again.

"Yeah, but he sees the good in me. He cares about me. How can I risk that?"

"_You need to make a decision now. It's either Arnold, who doesn't even care enough to love you back, might I just add, or Phoebe, who was always around from the start. Maybe she left you to find new friends, but don't forget about all the times she stuck around, even when you were such a bitch to her. She doesn't deserve another bully and you know it."_

"STOP!" Helga shouted, running over to yank on Shade's arm. He was taller than her by a couple inches, and turned around to glare down at her.

"What's with you, Blondie? I thought you wanted this." His mouth curled as if he tasted something rotten. "You want this right?"

Helga glared back, "You leave Arnold's space alone. Everyone else…I don't care about."

Shade chuckled, "Aw, come on; don't tell me you've got a thing for that guy?"

Manny snorted. "Who…Shortman, that football headed kid? You like Shortman, Pataki!"

C.J huffed, "Don't listen to them Helga. Their just bitching because you flipped the script on them."

Helga had to thank the girl for her timing. For a second there she thought that she was going to have a panic attack. When she was able to get her bearings she said, "What I feel for Arnold is none of your beeswax." She made sure to keep her eyes on Shade when she said it. "Understand?"

Shade grinned, the ease in his smile not matching the intensity of his eyes. "I'm impressed, Blondie. I'll give you this one…for now."

"Okay, everyone," he said turning back to face the group. "We'll start with the computers. Tyrell, you're the computer whiz, hack into their files and destroy all of Sawyer and Fisher's documents for this week's paper. Manny, deface anything that belongs to them. Helmet Hair, head into the mini lockers and take whatever's there. C.J, you'll be lookout."

The green haired girl scoffed, "Why am I always lookout?" She didn't bother to stick around for the answer, and stomped out the room.

"Well, kid, guess that leaves just the two of us."

"Guess so."

Shade gestured for her to follow as he headed over to the back of the room. The wall was littered with papers, and plaques of all the group's achievements. "Hmm…I believe this wall is missing something, don't you think?"

Helga looked at him questioningly, and then held back a gasp as he pulled out a can of spray paint.

"Wow, Shade, maybe that's going a little too far. I just wanted to get back at Lila and Esmeralda. Not the whole team itself."

He shook his head disappointedly at her. "I'm not surprised, you know? All these people on this wall screwed you over in some form, but you're ignoring all of that, because you can identify the real asshole. I would have just taken everyone down. Why save one, when their all pieces of scum, right?" He looked away from the wall, staring down at her. Black shades no longer shielding his face. "I like that about you. Not just the part that can be bad but the part that puts an effort into being good, even when they don't deserve it." Once again, those grey eyes met hers. Helga gulped, body tensing as he leaned in, only a couple of inches from her face.

"So, we can put the paint can away?" Helga didn't move, afraid that she might bump into his lips.

"Now, why would I do that? Maybe you're too much of a wimp to do anything that might get your precious Arnold to change his views about you, but I'm not."

Helga jutted her chin out, "I'm not a wimp."

"Then prove it." He said, and pushed the spray paint into her sweaty palms.

Helga stared hesitantly at the can.

"Don't worry about the consequences, Blondie. Don't worry about what it all means. Just do what you feel."

"No." She said firmly.

Shade growled suddenly, and grabbed the girl by her arm, forcing her to the wall. Helga scream, causing the others to pause. "Did I tell you guys to stop?" He yelled. They quickly went back to work, ignoring the blonde struggling for control.

"Get off me, you bastard." Her hood had slipped off, strands of her hair falling into her eyes.

Shade picked her up, slamming her cheek into a printed photo of Arnold sitting next to Lila, his arm draped over her shoulder. They were staring a little away from the camera, staring happily at whatever caught their attention. It sickened Helga how content they were with their lives.

"I think it kills you seeing them like that. I bet it burns inside your chest."

Helga squeezed her eyes shut. "You know nothing about me."

"Teach me then." He set the blonde down on her feet, quickly dodging the small fist that was hurled at him.

"I'll teach you." Helga tore the cap off the spray paint and aimed it at his chest. His eyes widened as she made a quick slashing motion. "Hmm...Maybe you should stick to black. Red's obviously not your color.

Helmet Hair guffawed, forgetting his duties as he examined Shade's new look. "Man, she got you good!"

Helga turned away from the boys, too upset to say anything else. She studied the wall, bitterness swelling inside her heart. Although Shade's words had stung, there was some truth there as well.

"This is for you Arnold." She said sadly, and raised her arm, her hand moving in quick yet precise motions. Maybe she couldn't destroy all of him, but there were some parts that she had been waiting to get a chance to strike at.

Shade eyed the work like someone at an art gallery would. "Not what I was expecting, but still effective."

Helga threw the paint can at his feet. "Satisfied now? And if you ever put your hands on me like that again, you just might wake up one day and find out that all your limbs have been removed." She was fuming with anger, but it didn't match up to the surprise she felt. He hadn't really hurt her, but she didn't like the feeling of being pressed against the wall like that. _Anything_ could have happened.

Helga turned away, not being able to look Shade in the eye.

"Don't be mad." Shade said, and walked over to her. He snorted as she stepped back. "I'm sorry- I got a little carried away."

"Just don't, okay?" The blonde girl walked past him, and over towards the computer, where Tyrell was currently working on. He was the quieter of the bunch. Helga often saw him hanging outside Slosans Ice-cream Parlor with his headphone on, bouncing his head to an unheard beat. He rarely said hi to her when she passed him, but he would nod silently in greeting.

She didn't plan on talking to him, but wanted an excuse to stay away from Shade. The euphoria of the night was slowly wearing down.

Tyrell's eyes flitted from the glowing white computer screen in question, but when seeing the girl smiled comfortingly. "Is this the part where you cry on my shoulder?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "No, this is the part where I ask 'Hey is there anything I can help with.' And you take pity on me and say 'Sure, why not?"

The dark skinned boy chuckled, his strange hazel eyes alight with mirth. "I do kind of need help anyway. Esmeralda's computer was really easy to crack. Her password is Arnold by the way."

Helga silently made not of that."

Tyrell smirked, knowing that he had just given very valuable information. "But…Lila's a little more difficult. Any clue what her password might be."

Helga didn't even pause to think. "Ever so."

Tyrell nodded, "Yeah, I should have known." His fingers quickly danced away on the keyboard. "_Annnnd_...here we are."

"Find anything interesting?" Helga asked after a few bored seconds.

"Yup, apparently Lila's been holding something against Phoebe all along," He made a low whistle, staring at the screen.

"What?" Helga leaned over his shoulder to see where he was pointing at. "Is that…?"

It was a frozen image of Phoebe and Gerald in a very compromising position. Helga didn't even know they were still together. Last she heard they had been on the outs since January.

"Do I dare click the link?" Helga asked. Was the video as bad as it looked? Helga hit the play button and stared in frozen hour as Phoebe ripped off the buttons off Gerald's shirt. "How the hell did Lila get this? What, did she hide under the table the whole time or something?" The video was shot very low, and most of the top part of Gerald's hair was missing.

Tyrell shrugged, "With the way those two are going at it, I doubt it was hard," He smiled awkwardly for a second, "Sorry, bad choice of words."

Helga stopped the video. "Delete it. This video can never be seen."

"Lots of people distribute porn nowadays, Rebecca Haynes for example. If anything, this video will probably heighten Heyerdahl's popularity," Tyrell said, but deleted the video anyway.

"Phoebe isn't some bimbo. This would ruin her. Let's just forget we ever saw that."

"Forgetting."

Helga looked at him oddly for a few seconds, and then went to sit in Esmeralda's chair. She flicked the monitor back on.

"Hey, bud, I think you missed a file," she said, her eyes zooming in on a file titled 'Ask Esmeralda'.

Tyrell glanced at the screen. "Oh, must have missed that one."

"Like I said," Helga said rolling her eyes. She clicked the file, and it brought her to a list of documents. She randomly clicked at one titled 'Dear Fashionista'

_I'll just humor myself, and then delete the damn thing._ Helga read:

**Dear Esmeralda,**

**I think I'm a bad friend. My closest friend since junior high just found out that she was pregnant. I've tried being supportive, but it's kind of hard, especially when the guy that knocked her up is now my boyfriend…in secret. It's not like I'm the other woman or anything, their relationship is definitely caput. He's always talking crap about her, especially now that she plans on cutting him out the baby's life. This would all be easy if he was an ass and a total failure of a boyfriend, like most guys that I've dated in the past, but he's not like that at all. When he's not arguing with my friend, he's sweet, compassionate, and definitely loyal. And…I think I'm in love with him. What should I do?**

**Fashionista**

Esmeralda's response read:

**Dear Fashionista**

**I would sit my friend down and explain to her the situation. After all honesty is the best policy! But don't accuse her of anything, just lay it down gently. Try and think of it as if you were in the same situation. Most likely your friend would see how ungrateful she's being, and would forgive you in the end.**

**Best of luck to you,**

**Esmeralda.**

Helga threw her hands up. "Are you kidding me? That's the dumbest advice I ever heard." _Who was Esmeralda trying to fool anyway?_ Helga thought. Honest is the best policy? Fake. Fake. Fake.

Without thinking, Helga deleted Esmeralda's response, and began typing her own response.

**Dear Fashionista,**

**Give me a break! You could care less about your friend! The only reason you're writing this fake ass confession is because you're worried about what that makes YOU as a person. Well, I can say it's not my right to judge, but since you asked for it…I think you're a slag. S-L-A-G! Don't pretend that your boyfriend suddenly changed his personality because he's with you now. He was probably that way from the start, only your fertile friend was too much of a nag to realize how good he was. Doesn't mean it was your right to jump in there and steal her spoiled goods. Haven't you ever heard of the best friend code? How would you feel if your friend just up and decided to date your ex? That would feel pretty crappy wouldn't it? Anyway, and I'll doubt you'll break up with him. Your best bet is to deny, deny, deny. At least try to be discreet about the relationship. If you want to be a slag, be a slag, but if you were a true friend, you'll do your friend a solid, and not let her or the whole school find out. But if you must tell her at least wait till she's happily married, and living far _far_ away before you drop that kind of bomb on her. Mkay? Mkay.**

Satisfied with her work, she went on to the next. And the next. And the next. Until finally her eyes had started drooping. By the time Tyrell shook her out of her stupor, she had re-written almost every single document.

"I thought you were going to delete that file." Tyrell said; eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

Helga yawned, leaning back into her seat. "Nope, I've found something much better to do with it.

Arnold stopped; a look of pure horror on his face as he entered the room. He heard the sound of keys falling onto the floor beside him.

He jumped when Lila uncharacteristically let out a loud screech. "Lila," he said calmly. "Get a hold of yourself." He looked nervously back at the others, but they all seemed to be frozen in a state of shock.

He didn't blame them. The place was a mess. Half the room was destroyed. Only a select few desks had been spared the damage. But Esmeralda and Lila had gotten the worst of it. He felt a flare of fire spike up his chest. Why would anyone want to do something so evil? Lila's desk was upturned, her things spilt out, and littered across the floor. Esmeralda's sweater, her absolute favorite one that she always kept in her locker was somehow stuck to the ceiling. A mountain of chairs was stacked together in the corner of the room.

"No, no, no! Not the computers, anything but that!" Amanda Beckett wept, typing furiously away on her keyboard.

"I still got my stuff!" Esmeralda squeaked. She had hastily looked through the documents, not bothering to actually read them.

"Someone's hacked into my account. I can't find today's article. Arnold- the deadline!" Lila wailed, tears running down her face. Arnold headed over to her, throwing his arms around the girl. "Don't worry. It looks like Phoebe's stuff's been saved. She's a good writer. Maybe she's got even more stuff on her laptop.

"Hello, I still got my stuff as well." Esmeralda said. Arnold ignored her. He didn't care much for her column.

Phoebe looked confused, but politely said "But Arnold, that would mean only Esmeralda and I will be featured. Well, that is if everyone else that wasn't hacked can find their articles."

"She did this." Lila whispered into Arnold ear. Arnold drew her back, shocked.

"Lila, come on, why would Phoebe do such a thing?"

Phoebe having heard him gasped out loud, covering her mouth. She stared angrily at Lila. "I would never do such a thing. Honest!"

Lila pushed out of Arnold's secure hold. She stalked over to the girl, glaring daggers at the girl. "Of course you did Phoebe. Who else in this room has complete access?"

The girl flinched, but didn't break down. "Other than myself… Why, you of course."

Arnold stepped between the girls. His face lined with stress. "Okay, let's just cool down a bit. We're all pretty frustrated. It'll take time, and a LOT of work, but things will get back in order. Trust me, guys."

"Any guess who she is?"

Arnold turned, hearing Stinky over everyone else in the room. Stinky was actually their only cartoonist and a good one at that. He was still the same old Stinky, but you now you never saw him without a pencil tucked in the pocket of his shirt. "Huh?"

Stinky blinked, "Why, haven't ya seen the wall over there?"

"No, I haven't." Arnold blinked. He had been so caught up in his own shock, and his emotional girlfriend that he hadn't taken the time to examine every detail. His eyes fell on the wall at the back of the room, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

_G E R A L D I N E_

"Somethin tells me that she's the mastermind behind all this." Stinky said, folding his arms across his chest. "Wonder what she's got against us."

"Whatever it is Stinky, we can't let her mess things up for us again." Arnold said, his eyes never leaving the bold red letters.


	7. Mystery Girl

**Disclaimer**: Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett, and Nickelodeon. All original characters belong to me.

**Summary**: After FTi Helga confesses her love to Arnold, who sadly doesn't feel the same way. Now Arnold is running Hillwood High's newspaper, and dating Lila. As an act of revenge, Helga becomes the mysterious advice columnist 'Geraldine.'

**Author's Note**: Yes it's been a long time coming, but I've finally managed to scrape up yet another chapter. If there are people out there who are reading, thank you so much, and sorry for the terribly late updates.

* * *

**Mystery Girl**

It was another typical day at the Pataki house. Big Bob was camped out in front of the television watching the wheel; he'd thrown his back out the previous day so he hadn't made it to work. Things were pleasantly quiet for once. No frantic calls from the dunderheads at work, no Olga crying about some loser…Maybe now he could get some sleep. Just as his eyelids began to fall shut, a loud buzzing noise came from the doorway, startling the poor man out of his chair.

"Miriam, get the door!" Bob shouted red in the face. When all he got was a confused, drunken groan, he gritted his teeth, and angrily stomped over to the door. Whoever the culprit causing the noise was, his finger must have been stuck on the doorbell. Covering his ear with one hand, Bob reached for the door handle, nearly taking the hinges off the door as he tore it open. He glared hotly at the idiot that ruined his peaceful morning. The culprit's face belonged to that of a handsome young man. He stood almost as tall as Bob, with a strong but lean build. His hair was the color of ebony, long in the front, the black tips hanging stylishly over his eyes. There was no mistaking the arrogance in the boy's perfect angular face, or the hot-headed glare in his smoky grey eyes.

"Is Helga here?" The young man asked in a stiff voice, one hand stuffed in his pocket, the other resting on top of the mailbox by Bob's head.

It was a known fact that whenever Bob reached the point of no return, his left eye would start to twitch. The grey-haired patron gripped the wooden edge of the door, moon shaped crescents forming underneath his fingertips. Trepidation curled up his spine as he notably took in the familiar swagger of the boy's presence. He knew of boy's like this, back then they use to call them Greasers. Bob had lived that wild, rambunctious lifestyle; that was until he met Miriam and settled down. Apparently this no-good knew of his daughter, and was planning to drive her to school. No friggen way!

"Who the hell are you?" Bob asked gruffly, taking a more predatory stance. He was like a temperamental bull, blowing hot steam into the pale boy's face.

"I'm Shade, a friend of Blondie-Helga's…" Shade look unperturbed by Bob's steadily growing anger. "I was going to drive her to school today."

Before Bob could drill more questions into the boy; the sound of the upstairs door slamming, and loud footfalls from the staircase alerted to his daughter's presence.

Helga's thin, girlish arm shot past him, trying to push the door open wider. Bob kept the handle firmly within his grip, narrowing his eyes down this 'Shade person'.

"Let me through," Helga said, trying to push her way out the door. "You stay right there, Olga," Bob growled, not letting his eyes move from the little snake that had slithered into the wrong territory.

"It's Helga, dad. Helga. And can you please save the protective dad act for some other time. I've got some place to be."

"And where is that exactly?" Bob shouted shrilly. He couldn't fathom where his fifteen year old daughter was going to go with some kid that looked like he could pass for his twenties. This was way worse than when that Archibald started showing up at their house, even daring so far as to venture into his daughter's room. Thankfully, the kid had stopped coming around, but at least Arnold was someone he knew. A kid that Bob was sure hadn't struck first base with anyone, let alone his daughter. This new kid however, was a different case altogether. As far as Bob knew, this Shade fellow was a complete mystery. Bob didn't like mysteries, especially if they were dealing with one of his Pataki's.

"School, duh…Where else would I go?"

Bob turned to face the girl. A light gasp slipped past his lips as he realized he barely recognized this girl—this young woman. True, he hardly ever paid attention to the girl. Most would think that since they had so much in common they would get along better, but the reality of it was, not everyone that is the same is a match made in heaven. Helga shared his looks, his speech, even some of his hand gestures. It was disarming, and a little maddening to watch. When he found out that Miriam was pregnant the second time, he'd expected a princess like his first born. He expected predictability, a little cherub of a thing that curtsied and wowed him with everything she did. Bob loved his polar opposite. That was what drawn him into Miriam, well, before the smoothies and her descent into depression… Helga was everything that he was when he was younger; loud, unpredictable, and a complete nut-job. There were times when he could look fondly at his youngest, but that grew harder when every time all he saw was his face, his father's face…

But this…this girl he didn't even recognize. Sure there was still a lot of Pataki left in his features, but she had clearly matured some since the last time he really looked at her. Her hair was tied up in long ponytail, with soft blonde tendrils curtained over her eyes. She was wearing a tight long-sleeved shirt, the V-neck dipped a little too low for his liking. The black material made her skin appear even paler then it was. Her shorts revealed even more, her long legs traveling down into a pair of stylish beige boots, which were tapping impatiently on the floor.

"You're not going anywhere dressed like that little lady!"

Helga raised a perfectly shaped brow. When had that happened? "Seriously, Bob. Please stop. This is nothing compared to what the other girls wear at school, and for your information, I can do whatever the hell I want. Goodbye, _Dad,_" She said the last part sarcastically, ducking out underneath Bob's imposing arm.

"Now you listen-"

"Don't worry Mr. Pataki; you're daughter is in safe hands…" Shade said casually, as he helped Helga on his bike. He smiled cruelly at the fuming man, his finger lingering on the girl's shoulder a little too long.

"Who was that at the door, B?" Miriam had made her way tiredly over to her hulk of a husband. She was sober for once, her eyes grazing concernedly over the tenseness in his shoulders.

"A dead man if he hurts my daughter."

"I'll go get the rifle."

* * *

"Look about what happened last night…"

Helga took off her helmet and handed it back to her friend, "Are you talking about when you pushed me into the wall?"

Shade sighed, and leant against his bike that was parked in front of Kenny's Pancake Joint. Since the day he first took Helga there, it was routine for them to go there for breakfast every morning. Shade was familiar with the owner, and they always got excellent service each visit. Kenny was a wide-set man in his forties, with a shiny bald head, and blue eyes. Helga loved the warmth of the place, something she was unused to in her own home. Everyone there were complete characters, sort of like the boarders at Arnold's house.

"What I did…I'm not the proudest of. I may be cruel, but I'm not—I'm just not. If it's any consolation, I seriously didn't mean any malice by it."

"Just don't do it again," Helga said bitterly, and then before either of them could blink, she hit his shoulder hard with her fist. He winced, but didn't move. "There will be more to come if you don't keep your anger in check." Swiftly she turned around and made her way into the store, stopping to hold the door out for him. Shade grinned, and followed after her.

"I could barely sleep last night." Helga later said, seated in their usual table in the back. After Kenny took their orders, an uncomfortable silence had fallen on them, mostly on Helga part. Her stomach had been knotted all morning, and all day yesterday. After demolishing Arnold's newspaper club, she'd been wracked with guilt. She knew that it was well-deserved, but not even her reassurance could fix the torn feelings in her gut. The blonde had to tell someone how she was feeling, even if said someone probably didn't feel the same thing. In fact, after the prank, Shade had boasted all night about their victor, how Helga was now a honorary member of their crew.

"Don't tell me you're still unhappy with the way things turned out," Shade said incredibly.

"The plan was to get Lila and Esmeralda, not the entire newspaper committee," the blonde snapped all of a sudden. Her eyes fell nervously on the few people seated around them, wondering if they caught on to her deceit.

Shade shook his head, "You can't make your point across half-way; it's either all or nothing. Don't waste guilt on the people that didn't have Phoebe's back to begin with. You may like this Arnold guy, but where was he when his own girlfriend started blackmailing your friend. Where was he when her article was stolen right out of her own hands?"

"Arnold had nothing to do with it and you know it. He's just too gullible and stupid to think that Lila could do any wrong."

"So, what is it that you want exactly? You asked for my help and you got it. I'm sorry that it went the way it did, but that's what comes when you deal with good for nothings like me," The calmness had left his face, and the same hostility from last night was now in front of her.

"Look, if it means anything thanks for helping me out. But I think I'll deal with this whole Phoebe situation in my own way," She paused after a few beats, "I can't even stomach the thought of going to school now…"

"Why," Shade asked, still angry, he looked down at his open menu.

"Because—because, maybe I'm a little worried that they'll find out. I'm worried that Lila will find out it was me, and fire Phoebe just to spite me. I'm worried A-Arnold-" the blonde let out a weary sigh, rubbing at the goose pimples on her flesh. It was a bit chilly in the diner, and the young girl had left her sweater at home. Shade watched the girl over his dark sunglasses, a small curve shaping his red lips. "Here, take this-" He shrugged off his leather jacket and slid it over the table.

"Thanks," Helga said, instead of putting it on the proper way, she threw it over her shoulders. She sighed at the warmth, and the smell of his cologne washed over his skin. "This is a nice jacket, you know…"

"Maybe I'll buy you one, one of these days," Happier that the topic had been changed; he leaned into the table, studying the girl.

Helga looked away, something fluttered in her stomach leaving her breathless. "No, don't bother. I can't imagine what something like this cost." The fair-haired girl's cheeks tinted rouge, her eyes looking bash fully down at her folded arms.

"Who said I bought it?" He grinned, his pearly whites nearly blinding her in the process. "And don't worry about anyone finding out about you. If they did know, which they probably won't, they still wouldn't mess with you."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Because your one of us now. They know not to mess with our own."

* * *

**Dear Esmeralda,**

**There's this girl I love. Let's call her Penelope. Nothing I do impresses Penelope. She's still mad that I haven't come out and told everyone that I'm dating her. The only reason we even started speaking again in the first place is because we both still stay in touch with an old friend out ours. Let's call him Archie. He kind of set us up, but our relationship never went farther than secret meetings, and an awkward get together with her friends. They made it obviously clear that they don't like me. They think I'm using her. You see my friends did a really mean prank on her in the past, and they think this is some plot to get her again. They've been filling her up with doubt, and now she's got this bizarre idea that I'm embarrassed by her, and I'm not. It's just that we both live on different sides of the social circle. If I introduced her to my friends, they'd tear her apart. They aren't that understanding as you can see. I love my girlfriend, but I also want to keep my friends. What can I do to keep them both?**

**Mr. Cool**

**_

* * *

_**

**Dear Mr. Cool,**

**Life is not burger king; you cannot have it your way. Sure, we would love to keep all the things we hold dearest, but what's life without a little complication added into the mix? If I were you, I'd go with love. Friends come and go, but **_**love**_**…Many say you only get one great love in your life. Why miss on that for some loser friends. Trust me when I say this. Don't miss out on love. Don't worry about what others will think, because the only person that will suffer is you. In my eyes, this girl clearly doesn't deserve you. She needs a guy that wants her like she wants him. She needs a fairy tale, not stolen kisses in the janitor's closet. She needs a man that's going to run across the cafeteria, and tell everyone who's listening who the love of his life is. She needs to hear this from you. She need to be swept off her feet, and kissed and love, and cherished. Maybe the road again for you guys will be hard, but you'll appreciate that when you are able to walk it together. When you can laugh together, and not care whether people will find out. If these friends of yours are true friends, they'd understand and back the hell off your woman! **

**Go find her,**

**Geraldine**

Gerald hadn't been expecting a response so soon. Over the past few weeks he had been seeking the advice of Esmeralda, though he was too embarassed to admit it. The girl always took a long time to respond; her advice was nowhere near as direct as the one he'd just received today. He clicked the link attached to the message, and came to a website that clearly wasn't the newspaper's site. In fact, written in bold pink letters was the name 'Geraldine'. There had been rumors going around that there was a hacker toying with the newspaper committee, apparently going so far as to create her own website. When he asked Arnold about it, the blond had turned red in the face before stomping away. It was a first for Gerald. This day just kept getting more bizarre by the minute. The website was still pretty empty. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Gerald registered for an account. He knew it was an act of betrayal, but the girl did help him with his love problems after all.

The letter had sparked something inside of him. He felt a surge of anxiety as he made his way out the computer room, and into the lunchroom, where he knew Phoebe would be. The star basketball player pushed his way towards his destination, until he was standing in front of the double doors. Phoebe was nestled in the middle of her group of friends, her nose buried in her notepad as she wrote something down. There was a small smile on her face, as one of her male friend's said something to her. Gerald didn't feel animosity like he used to when seeing them together. All he felt was the warmth of her smile. He loved the way her eyes twinkled beneath her glasses. He loved the way her ebony hair draped over her shoulders. He loved the way she was so nice and soft-spoken. How on earth could he think about hiding this-this amazing person? Right then and there Gerald Johansson wanted everyone to know his heart belonged to Phoebe. A wide smile stretched out across his face, he could almost feel his feet lifting off the floor. He felt weightless.

"I love Phoebe Heyerdahl!" Gerald shouted as loud as his lungs could bear.

Silence enveloped the lunch room, and all eyes fell on the tall haired boy standing in the middle of the room, wearing the goofiest grin on his face.

Phoebe looked up at the sound of her name being shouted across the room. Her heart leapt as she met eyes with the dark-skinned boy. "Gerald?" She froze when the reality of what he said hit her like a bucket of ice cold water.

Gerald gulped, his eyes flickering nervously at the gaping students.

Arnold watched bemused as his friend made his way across the room. "You heard me, I said I love you." The nervousness in Gerald's face dissipated as he looked down at the girl as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Gerald, everyone's staring…" Phoebe said in a hushed voice, but she too was staring at the boy with all the admiration of a besotted girl.

"Let them," Gerald shrugged. In one quick move, he had Phoebe up on her feet. Their lips met in a hungry wet kiss that left everyone so stunned they resembled statues. Gerald's close friends that were sitting across from them all wore identical stunned expressions.

"Did that really just happen?"

Arnold heard Lila whisper in her ear. For once she didn't sound like she wanted to kill something. That whole week since the mysterious Geraldine incident, the auburn haired vixen had been a walking time bomb. He didn't know this girl who had temper tantrums when things didn't go her way, or who cursed her own friend out for no apparent reason. Esmeralda had stood there stunned when Lila faulted her for letting Geraldine slip by them unnoticed. "YOU WORTHLESS BITCH, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL THAT IT WASN'T YOUR WRITING? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CHECK!"

"I-I think it did," Arnold said, feeling a little forlorn. He couldn't have been happier that his two old friends had finally found love, but it left him wondering when he would experience such devotion. Mushy as it was, Arnold was a sap for romance. He wanted poetry, he wanted admiration, he wanted…

His eyes flitted towards the blonde leaning against the vending machine, a smug look on her face.

Helga couldn't help but mentally cheer herself for a job well done. Gerald's embarrassing yet heartfelt display was proof that maybe parading around as Geraldine wasn't such a bad idea. The day after she and Shade's crew broke into the school, there had been lot's of drama. Lila was on a war path. She, Esmeralda, and Principle Lector had teamed together to find this Geraldine character. They first settled on Shade and his crew, and since Helga was one of them now, she was thrown into the mix. But some way, somehow the blonde had managed to pull through. Along with Shade's natural ability to keep a cool face under pressure, Helga smooth talked her way back out to freedom. Eventually the three bulldogs moved on to other suspects, but she had a feeling Lila wasn't through with her yet. The girl would come back to question her after the whole scandal with the newspaper died down. It would be a long time coming though.

When the news of this mysterious hacker/advice columnist hit the grapevine, it spread like wildfire. C.J had coaxed the blonde out of her hiding spot in the bathroom stall. Helga had been tight with fear that Arnold would come looking for her, but surprisingly he never did show up. The green-haired girl had showed her the newspaper that she and Tyler had worked on to destroying.

"They think you're a hero, Helga. Well, they think Geraldine is really…"

The mystery of Geraldine had heightened her popularity amongst the students. However, the school's staff just believed her to be a nuisance, a trouble maker that needed to be pruned from the goodness of their school. When Helga had been waiting in Lector's office to be questioned about the vandalism, and the newest content in the newspaper, she had heard the Principle speaking with one of school board members over the phone. "This—This 'Geraldine' is going to be a huge problem, I can just smell it. Have you seen the stuff in our school's paper?" There was the sound of paper being snatched open, "Here she calls a girl a Slag, and then in one article she tells a student to demand getting compensation for all his recent detentions, since apparently the school is keeping him away from his after school job. I can't have this Frankie, not with all those swine balls waiting to see me out of work."

Helga couldn't help the smug expression on her face as she leaned against the vending machine. Her sidekick was vibrating inside her pocket, alerting to her that yet another student on her website had messaged her. Tyrell had helped with that one. Since they were risked expulsion, the hazel-eyed boy had taken it upon himself to create Helga her own website. Before the blonde could reach into her pocket, her eyes met Arnold's calculating gaze. A nervous sweat broke out over her forehead. He couldn't have known. It's been weeks for crying out loud. Straightening the strap on her shoulder, Helga exited the lunchroom, and into the backyard of the school. The willowy blonde sucked in the fresh air of outside, her stomach plummeting with every step.

"Helga!"

Nervously, the blonde turned around. Arnold was standing across from her, his hands snug in his hoodie's front pocket.

"What do you want, Arnoldo? Here to accuse me of something I didn't do?"

His eyes furrowed confusedly, "No, I came here to talk."

Helga gave him a strange look, "Did you forget that we are no longer friends?"

Arnold shook his head, his shoulders sagging miserably. Helga hated herself then. What right did she have causing him so distress? Oh wait, the little twerp deserved it. Helga had suffered years of distress over the blond. Arnold should have never befriended her all those years ago. He should have never asked her of her feelings if he didn't reciprocate them. She should have never even bothered. Why start something with the blond again, if all it meant was a replay of broken-hearted misery. Helga wasn't going to waste her sanity on a guy that left wounds in her heart. She wasn't going to _talk _with Arnold when he was still seeing that red-haired witch. She wasn't going to _talk _with Arnold when she was finally free to live her life _ice cream _free.

"I'm just starting to get over you, Arnold. Why are you trying to make it harder than it already is?" Helga felt her body turn cold. This was the first time since that day that anything about her love for him was mentioned.

Arnold felt his heart clench. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before meeting the girl's eyes. He almost missed the pigtails, and the gooey looks. This Helga, who wore her hair down over her shoulders, and looked like she would rather be anywhere in the world but near him, hurt a lot more than it should.

"I know that I messed up everything. You don't know how many times I go over that day in my head. I wasn't ready to face the reality of the situation, but it was nice to hear how you felt. It was nice that someone out there cared so much," Arnold ran a hand through his long hair. Gone was his baseball cap that he had worn as a child. In its place was nothing but gorgeous cascades of blond. His hair was no better than silk. So smooth to the touch…Many girls in the school enjoyed running their fingers through it, asking questions on what hair product the boy used. Helga always grinned at them. There was no hair product of any kind. It was all Arnold's, just like his clear skin, and his lovely green eyes. The dimples were an added bonus.

"Seeing Gerald with Phoebe today reminded me of that summer, and how much I missed having you around. I miss going to the park, and posing for you. You called it capturing me in the moment. I still have some of your old sketches by the way. I miss going to Wrestle Mania with you, even if I never cared much for the violence, but you would always explain to me who your favorites were. I miss your cynical humor, although cruel at times, but left me laughing for hours."

Helga cursed the boy for once again reminding her why she loved him so much. It was all hypnotizing, really. She hadn't known that he had remembered all this stuff

"You were always so honest and real, Helga. But now…"

The tall blond narrowed her eyes, already sensing the path this conversation was going. Another one of these, you're falling with the wrong crowd speeches. Arnold had yet to get off his high horse. He still badgered the girl days on end about her friendship with the notorious Shade.

"What? I'm not the same, Helga. Would someone please tell me how I'm different? First there's Bob and the way I'm dressing now. Yeesh, you would think I'm walking to school in a bikini. It's just short-shorts for crying out loud, Olga use to wear them all the time! Now you're saying I'm not being true to myself-"

"I didn't say that Helga. I just meant to say (before you cut me off) that I don't recognize who this new Helga is. The old Helga may have shown up late to each class, but she never outright ditched them. The old Helga didn't follow, she lead. Nothing can be good if you're hanging out with those guys, Helga. I'm telling you that Shade is bad news. You may not see it now, but you will one day, and you won't like what you see."

"Since when have you become such a righteous do-gooder? Oh wait, you always were one. I don't need you telling me about my friends. I already know what kind of person Shade is. Maybe I like that he's just as bad as me? Did you think about that? Maybe I like that he likes me the way I am, and not because I say 'ever so' in every freaking sentence. Shade doesn't want a Stepford Wife like you Arnold, he wants me, the real and honest me. I'm still the same girl I was before…I'm just not as gullible to think you want anything more than friendship with me."

Arnold sighed; knowing any further attempts would be hopeless. But like the optimist he couldn't help being, said "Just...start coming back to class more often. I promise to keep my distance. But if you ever wish to talk, well, you know where to find me." Just as he was about to walk away, Helga's voice stopped him.

"I'll forgive you one day, until then, this is the only way. I won't let myself get hurt again, Arnold."

She gasped when she found herself suddenly pressed against his chest. For a couple of seconds she stood still as a statue, but eventually relaxed into his arms. She felt like she was falling and sinking all at once. The hug felt nice, strong but soft… "Helga..." His nose ran against the flesh of her neck. "A-Arnold, what on earth-"

"Well, would you look at that," said a sly impish voice behind them. The two blonds tore apart, facing a smug-faced C.J, and a very angry looking Shade.

"Um…"

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Ummm is right. Haha. _


	8. Boys and Chivalry

**Disclaimer**: Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett, and Nickelodeon. All original characters belong to me.

**Summary**: After FTi Helga confesses her love to Arnold, who sadly doesn't feel the same way. Now Arnold is running Hillwood High's newspaper, and dating Lila. As an act of revenge, Helga becomes the mysterious advice columnist 'Geraldine.'

**Author's Note**: Once again, I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging with that big cliffhanger. I know I'm a lousy updater. Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait.

Thank you for all of the reviews!

-Kat Doll

* * *

**Boys and Chivalry**

_Dear, Geraldine_

_I don't even know why I'm writing to you of all people, but my friend says your good at this, and I'm in a desperate need of advice._

_All my life I always trained myself to not give into stupid, teenage impulses. I have to be the neutral one; a means of sanity in a crazy situation. People are always putting me on this pedestal, like I can never do any wrong. What none of these people know; almost all of that time that they thought I was this perfect someone, truth was I was putting on a mask. The mask is a form of my guard, an exterior that no one else can move unless I say so. I never told anyone this, but when I was a child, I use to have this problem of being sad all the time. I don't even know how I'm writing this to you of all people. No one, not even my closest friends know this about me. When I started going to school with others kids, I would literally absorb myself into their crazy lives, so that I wouldn't have to think about mine. The sadness was too great for me, and people were my way of feeling normal again. But there's a price to dealing with so many different personalities. I had to start blocking out my emotions so that I wouldn't get sucked into all the drama, or become like every other selfish, angry, material obsessed teenager. I trained myself to not be like every other kid. Eventually I trained the sadness to go away too. There were only two things I've never been able to will away._

_I almost always wear my heart on my sleeves. The second thing… I can't quite put a title on, but it's definitely not a good one. It makes my chest feel funny, almost as if fire is burning there. Sometimes I want to scream, or maybe stomp my foot. It's not anger, or maybe it is, but just a small part of it. All I know is that I shouldn't feel this way, and I want to know what does someone with a history like mine get over this unwanted feeling? What do normal teenagers do when they feel this…helpless?_

_From,_

_Lost Boy_

_P.S. Why did you dismantle that Sawyer girl's newspaper committee like that? Okay, I get the fact that she's probably made a lot of enemies over the years, but haven't you ever heard that revenge is never the best answer._

* * *

_Dear, Lost Boy_

_I don't know why I'm writing to you either, pal. I guess we all can't choose who we start emailing to now can we?_

_There's a simple answer to your problem. Stop bottling up your emotions. Yes, it is a handy tool most of the time, but judging by this miserable letter you just sent me, not a very healthy one. That feeling you're talking about will be nameless for awhile, at least until you stop trying to deny its existence. _

_Let me guess, it makes you do things you wouldn't have ordinarily done. It makes you crazy, reckless...tell me, Lost boy, is there a Lost girl in your life? If there's one thing I know, love itself has a way of cracking anyone's defense. _

_From, Geraldine_

_P.S You already answered your own question. Lila made an enemy out of me, and so I trashed her precious little club. Of course revenge is never the best answer, but in this case it was. _

_P.S.S Who's asking anyway? Are you a member of the newspaper committee? If so, I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire._

* * *

There the two blondes stood, intertwined so closely together that from a distance, one would have thought they were kissing. The clouds opened up above their heads, and the sun's white—gold rays came down upon them, almost as if fate itself was honoring this reunion between two enemies of the past. It was such a sickening sight to behold; the web that she had so carefully spun was now unwinding in front of her. She was almost thankful when the eccentric, green-haired girl and her enigmatic cousin interrupted the duo before anything else could happen.

"No, this can't be true," Lila said, moving out of her hunched position behind the tree, where she had been spying from.

"But it is," Esmeralda said in a honey-sweet voice, it was almost as if this sudden turn of events satisfied her in some way.

"I don't believe that, I-I can't—I won't! Do you know how long it took me to make him fall in love with me again? Everything that used to come out of his mouth started with Helga. _Helga_ told me this, _Helga's_ into art, Helga, Helga, HELGA! That bitch won him again! After all that hard work, after all that trouble, and now…"

"And now you lost."

Esmeralda took a quick step to the right to avoid the swinging fist. "No need to get all catty, I'm not your enemy here," she said, waiting a few minutes for her friend to compose herself. It was such a shame to see her friend acting so out of control. Not to say she never seen Lila unbalanced before, but usually it was of a wicked or furious nature. This was just the pathetic, loser's cry for help. Which Esmeralda, of course had no problems in fulfilling.

She had despised Helga ever since the girl had beaten her up for hiding Phoebe's clothes during that fire drill a few years back. Her father ended up taking her to the dentist to replace the broken tooth, and every time she looked in the mirror she remembered how it got broken in the first place, and it filled her with fury. Someone had to stop Helga, and if no one else was willing to try, Esmeralda would just have to be that someone.

Her heart galloped wildly within her chest. Finally a chance at true revenge, and she had the perfect means to go about with her plan. An angry Lila was never a healthy blend; mix that with a clueless Helga, and maybe an unfaithful boyfriend and you got one lethal concoction. It would be perfect.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. As long as Helga's in the picture, Arnold is always going to be secretly holding a torch for her. If they get back together, if he falls out of love with me…" Lila licked nervously at her lips. If anyone besides Esmeralda could have seen the young mastermind's now, they would be in disbelief. Lila didn't fall apart at the seams. But there she was; her true colors for all to see.

"My power over the newspaper would fall. Helga would talk Arnold into making Phoebe co-editor, or worse, she herself might try to get my position. If I'm not on the newspaper, my popularity would fall too. All those people I blackmailed and humiliated in the past will swarm around me like flies."

"Let's not jump to such rash conclusions," Esmeralda said, with a smirk on her face, knowing full well that it annoyed Lila to no end to be the only one out of the loop. It was almost refreshing to have the tables turned for once.

"What's on your mind?" Lila tried hard to leave the eagerness out her voice. She couldn't help but be desperate. First this whole mess with this Geraldine character, who she could have sworn was Helga at the time, but after looking into it a bit more, it just couldn't be her. Helga was too in love with Arnold to ever betray him in such a way. Surely if she'd seen how upset Arnold looked after the whole thing she would have stopped writing by now. But the Geraldine website was still up and running and the mysterious writer didn't seem intent on shutting up anytime soon.

The next big hit Lila had taken was her loss of power over Phoebe. Somehow the video she was using to blackmail Phoebe had mysteriously been destroyed, along with the rest of the newspapers files; which didn't really matter anymore since Phoebe and Gerald were now going public with their relationship.

All in all, Lila was losing the game, and she needed to get back on top again. "Explain yourself, and don't bother trying to leave out any details. Tell me everything I missed during my… period of distraction." It was true that she had been distracted. She was desperate to find out who this Geraldine was. Whoever this girl was; she was loose cannon, and needed to be reigned in immediately. Although the Geraldine website was still almost kept in the dark, more and more people were already talking about signing up. All the adoration Lila had worked so hard for was slipping out of her grip, and into the hands of some lowlife running amok in her territory.

"Now that's the Lila we know and love…" Esmeralda stapled her fingers together. Where to begin? She had done a lot of spying on Helga, and had smartly kept it from Lila because she knew there would be a day like this, when her information would pay off in the end. "Helga's torn between two men; that guy Shade over there, and you're Arnold. She's been mostly hanging out with the 'dark side', as I heard Arnold once calling Shade's crew, in a very heated conversation the two had a few days ago. He doesn't like her hanging out with them, or even talking to them. He always gets this crazy look on his face whenever Shade's around, kind of like he wants to murder the guy in cold blood."

Lila nodded furiously, with each dramatic pause, the vein in her forehead visibly throbbing with all the information.

Esmeralda continued, "Arnold hasn't done anymore then that one hug. He seems to have control of himself. I think a part of him is in denial of how he feels about Helga, and has been using this tactic where he criticizes her new lifestyle at every turn just so that he can get close to her. A smart move I have to say, but not very subtle. I doubt even he notices how manipulative his behavior is, but I suppose it has something to do with the extreme denseness that is his mind.

"Helga on the other hand wants nothing to do with him anymore. I doubt the two are going to get together anytime soon, especially with Shade now in the picture."

"You're right, how could I have not known any of this?" Lila said; hope once again filling her up like a balloon. She watched Shade's face as he pulled Helga, none too gently to his side, wrapping a possessive arm around her shoulders, and then hesitantly shook hands with Arnold after a few tense moments of glaring silence. "Arnold would be stupid to move with that standing in the way."

Esmeralda nodded, staring at the scene from behind Lila's shoulder. "The situation is already tense as it is. One false move and friendships might be ruined forever."

"That's just what I want, but how can we stir the pot?"

"Leave that to me," Esmeralda whispered greedily.

After watching for a few more quiet seconds, the two girls parted to their separate classes, both donning smiles that could have made even the toughest kid tremble.

* * *

Across the yard, Helga was hoping desperately that this surreal meeting wouldn't end in fists. Sure it seemed unlikely since Arnold wasn't the violent type, but Shade defiantly was. Helga had gotten to know him in the time they had hung out together, and she knew that it only took two things to get him really angry; talking about his personal business was one. He was very sensitive about the subject of his dead brother, which Helga had found out the first time meeting him. He also hated when people spoke down to him in a holier than thou way. Other people knew this because they were smart. Apparently Arnold didn't know, and wasn't very smart either. Since the first moment their said stiff hellos to each other, Helga knew nothing good would come out of this conversation.

"I'm sorry we didn't get a proper chance to meet," Shade said, trying to play nice. Plus, it couldn't have been very comfortable with Helga's claws digging into the back of his leather jacket.

"Well how could we? After all you practically ignored me that first meeting, and then made my friend skip class our shared English class. And speaking of skipping class, how long are you going to steal Helga out of her education."

Helga slapped her hand over her face. Yeah, it was official. This was a nightmare.

Shade laughed it off, but the deadly look on his face didn't fool anybody. "Is this guy for real," He said in a rush of breath against Helga's ear.

"Come on guys for Helga's sake, let's behave. Seriously, she looks like she's about to be sick." C.J came to her side, but didn't look concerned at all; in fact she looked highly amused.

Concerned about the sudden paleness in Helga's complexion; Arnold quickly moved to her side, not quite so innocently shoving Shade aside. "She's right; maybe I should take you back to the nurse's office."

"How about I take her home? I had been planning to skip after all, might as well bring her down the road of failure with me, right?" Shade said, sarcasm dripping out of his voice.

Helga groaned, "Please, let's not get into this, I'm begging you guys. No one's failing.

"Miss Vane told me you might have to retake her class," Arnold said to Helga, clearly trying to make her see with his eyes how far she had fallen. She would have smacked him for being so melodramatic, but what she really wanted to do was smack herself for being such a failure.

"WHAT! Why would she even tell-?"

"You're never around class anymore; she couldn't have possibly told you, so she told me instead."

Helga shook her head furiously, mind boggled that she could be failing English of all subjects.

"It's not your fault," Arnold said, patting her shoulder soothingly. "Shade coerced you into this situation."

"Are you seriously trying to put this on me, you little twerp?" The dark-haired boy took a threatening step forward, but Arnold didn't look frightened the least pit. His eyes continued to search out Helga's.

"You know what you have to do, Helga. You've always been a leader, so stop allowing Shade to guide you to your destruction."

"Helga," Shade stepped back into her view, cutting off the earnest gaze Arnold was trying to show her with his eyes, "Look at me. Do you really think I'm the 'guide to your destruction?' I'm the one who aided you out of your destruction. This kid's been leading you on since elementary school. He can't get over the fact that you're finally having some fun in your life. Yeah, I made you skip class a couple of times, but I didn't know you were failing or anything. Now that I know, by all means, stay in school, sweetie. But I'm not going to let some kid who doesn't know shit about me, speak to me as if he does."

The ebony-haired boy stepped back, quietly chortling to himself. "The only reason he cares that you skip class so much, is because if you're not there to obsess over him like some stalker freak, he has no existence."

Arnold face turned stone cold. "You'd tell her anything wouldn't you?"

Shade shrugged, and went back to his previous position at Helga side, but this time his arm wrapped around her waist. "I tell her the truth, and that's all.

C.J, finally seeing her chance to cut in, said "Helga, Shade and I were going to err, well, you know…cut class." She whispered, throwing a nervous glance at Arnold, knowing all too well his opinions on that matter. "Did you want to come with us? School's almost over anyway."

"Helga…," Arnold's voice said softly from behind her. Helga rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"I'm going to go and handle this whole failing situation. I think its best I stay at school for now."

"No, problem, whenever you're done hanging with the wet blanket come give me a call."

"Shade, stop it." Helga said quietly once Arnold angrily stalked off, and stopped to wait for her at the school's entrance.

The tall, ebony-haired boy looked like he wanted to say something, but then settled for glaring at his cousin until she took the hint, and wandered off over to their motorbikes.

"Are you and him friends now?"

Helga ran a hand through her hair. "I don't want to be. The Football head's a stubborn one isn't he?" She knew that Shade wasn't too happy about the fondness lingering in her voice, or the way her eyes twinkled at the mention of the childhood nickname.

"He can't take a hint." Shade said, looking back at Arnold who hadn't stopped staring at them. "Will you do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Helga said. She felt arms pull her close to a warm chest. What was with all these hugs she was getting lately? She knew that Shade could be quite the touchy feely type, but they never were this close. Well, except for that one time when they were waiting out by the dumpsters trying not to get caught by Bill the janitor.

The top of his dark bangs touched her cheek as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I know you've got history with the guy, and I don't blame you for not cutting him loose."

"But I have-"

"Let me finish. I've gotten to know you for awhile now, and-" She felt his arm nervously run up and down her back. "Well, your friendship means a lot to me. You're a part of the crew. Just promise me you won't listen to all that stuff he says about me. "

"Shade, I have to say this is a side of you I'm not quite comfortable with." Helga said, but smiled to let him know she wasn't serious. It almost pleased her to know Shade would have never gotten this vulnerable with any member of his gang.

"I know you're not the destruction of me," Helga said rolling her eyes.

"No, there are other things, things I haven't gotten around to telling you yet. Arnold may know because he works for the newspaper, it's his job to know about everyone's business. He's right to think I can be influencing you."

"You might be influencing me a little, but I don't think it's a totally bad thing. Who's been teaching me how to ride a motorcycle? Who's helped me bring Geraldine into the public eye? Who's the only one who accepted me into his group of friends, and…, "Helga was a bit hesitant about saying this last part, but she learned from her experience with Arnold, that hiding behind a mask only lead to regret and misery, "—gave me a sense of happiness that I hadn't felt since that summer in 4th grade."

Shade knew the true meaning of those words, and how special they were. Out of much prodding, Helga had told him all about her childhood love, and how it ended. She had regretted telling him after the whole confrontation he had with Arnold just now, knowing he was using information she'd told him in confidence to say all those hurtful things.

"I won't let Arnold ruin this one good thing, I promise," Helga whispered. A breeze swept past them suddenly, and she almost didn't feel the soft peck against her cheek. Her eyes widened and she pulled back to trace the place Shade had kissed.

"Good to know. You know I'm having another house-party in a few days. I'd like it if you came over. Feel free to invite that nerdy girl with the glasses."

Helga swatted his arms, "Her name's Phoebe and I thought high school parties weren't really my scene."

"I said _my parties_ weren't really your scene, but after some careful observations, I think I might have to eat my own words."

"Who else will be there?"

"Does it look like I'm the type to write out a party list? Just show up, Blondie, and wear something pretty too." Shade tilted his signature sunglasses down, underneath his grey eyes stared appreciatively at the bubblegum pink shirt that hung low over the pale skin of her shoulders, and down to the blue jean shorts she had raided from Olga's closet, the pair that showed off her legs.

"You're disgusting," Helga said, moving her hands down to cover her legs. She glared crossly at him.

Shade laughed, and hopped on his motorcycle, "Check ya later, Blondie."

When the two tiny dots that were the cousins on their bikes, disappeared around the corner, Helga once again found the warm, tingly spot on her cheek that Shade's lips had touched.

* * *

Arnold wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He wanted to help Helga, to make her see that being a part of Shade's lifestyle wasn't one she wanted. No matter how good his intentions were, he couldn't help but feel like he was over exaggerating the situation. Every day he told himself to let Helga be, let her move on already, but whenever he saw her his feet would start leading him in her direction. And the first thing out of his stupid mouth was criticisms over her friendship with Shade, because truly there was nothing else going on inside his head but that. He knew it was petty, and selfish, and wrong considering that he was still seeing Lila.

"You shouldn't let him kiss you like that." For a second, Arnold didn't realize he had walked up to Helga, or even had said those very embarrassing words out loud. It was very unlike him, and he didn't blame Helga for looking outranged that he had butted in on the special moment she was having.

"Arnold, let's get something straight. You are not my father, nor are you my boyfriend. Get that through your thick skull. If a boy wants to kiss me, that's between myself and that boy. Keep the focus on yourself, and that nutcase of a girlfriend you have. Are we clear?" Helga said, glaring furiously at the blond boy standing across from her. She tried to ignore the butterflies, and the guilt at having to use that tone of voice with him, but she wasn't going to let his powers over her work this time. She was free now.

"Yeah, we're clear. I'm—I'm sorry. I don't even know why I said that. Did you want to go up to Miss Vane's classroom? I'll try to talk her into giving you another chance, if that's what you want of course."

Helga wasn't stupid enough to say no. Arnold was every teacher's golden boy. If he thought she was worth a second chance, then so would Miss Vane.

* * *

All the upperclassman usually met up at Jay's Place, a hip restaurant slash game room. Shade didn't often go there because most of the people outside his clique annoyed him, but C.J liked the games and wanted to hang out there today. She and Helmet hair had run off to play the new car racing came, while Shade, Tyrell, and Manny ate their dinner in the back of the restaurant.

"Hey, Shade, isn't that your stalker ex?" Manny said with a wide grin, jutting a chubby finger at a group of tall, beautiful yet hard looking girls, that were standing a few tables away from them.

Shade merely just shrugged his leather clad shoulders, "Which one?"

"Samantha, Hillwood High's Most Wanted." That was a nickname his ex had earned awhile back when the cops had come to the school looking for her. Shade thought it was lame. Everyone thought Samantha was this bad ass, but in truth she was just some punk from the suburbs, and a psychotic one at that.

"I thought her parents sent her to rehab," Shade asked, taking another lazy gulp of yahoo soda.

"Well, she's back now. Are we cool with her?" When Samantha was a part of the crew, the two girls had been really tight, but she wasn't willing to give up her place in the gang for anyone.

"If you guys want to talk to her, be my guest. But she's not invited to anything we do; I don't want her around Blondie.

Tyrell, who had been silent during most of the conversation, had smiled into his pasta bowl. "What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Shade said, taking a huge spoonful of his own pasta. Manny smirked at Tyrell from across the table.

"Helga. G Pataki, do you have a thing for her or something?"

"Do you?" Shade asked, glaring at him. Out of all the other members of the group, beside Shade and C.J, Helga spent most of her time with Tyrell working on the Geraldine website.

Tyrell's eyes widened for a few seconds, before he burst out laughing. Shade and Manny stared at him with bemused expressions on their faces. Tyler was the quiet and watchful member of the group, so seeing him make any loud noises was always a bit of a shock.

"No offense, but the girl's clearly as insane as the rest of you are. Trust me when I say, there is _nothing_ between us. I only asked whether you had something for her, because you seem a bit different when around her. You're always bragging about her whenever she's not around, and purposely keep her out of English class, so that you won't have to share her with that football headed kid."

Manny made a strange face at him, while Shade just continued to dig into his pasta. "I'm a girl, and not even I noticed all that."

Tyrell rolled his eyes at the comment, "Well, I'm not the only one whose been noticing."

Shade looked up, inwardly clenching when a thought came to mind. "Someone said something to you, didn't they?"

"You messed with a lot of girls in the past, Nick. Not every one of them is going to ignore the fact that you've found another replacement, and apparently care for her in ways that you never cared for anyone. No one said anything to me personally, but I've been hearing Helga's name a lot in upperclassman territory, and most of the comments usually end with a threat." Only a few people were allowed to call Shade by his real name; and although he never gave Tyrell permission, he accepted the fact that the other boy was going to say and do as he pleased.

"Helga's not a replacement, and I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. Those sluts who keep running their mouths, can all jump out a window for all I care," Shade said, throwing a cold glance at Samantha and her group of friends, who were now all smirking at them.

"All I'm saying is that you should watch you're girl's back. She's already got Lila Sawyer chasing after her tail; she doesn't need any more drama."

* * *

**Additional Note**: Hmm, wasn't how I intended for this chapter to end. So what do you think? Also, big plan in store for the next chapter; there may be another catfight coming up real soon.


	9. Lost Girl: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett, and Nickelodeon. All original characters belong to me.

**Summary**: After FTi Helga confesses her love to Arnold, who sadly doesn't feel the same way. Now Arnold is running Hillwood High's newspaper, and dating Lila. As an act of revenge, Helga becomes the mysterious advice columnist 'Geraldine.'

**Author's Note**: Has it been a long time or what? First off, I want to say thanks for all the Ask Geraldine supporters. I know I take forever with updates, but that doesn't mean I don't visit the site or read any of the comments. I even found this amazing drawing of Helga and Shade by Bubblegm74 titled 'Helga 8'. It's on deviant art, if you want to go take a look. I would have never thought someone would have taken the time out of their schedule to do that. That was really nice of them. Another thing, this is my first ever story to reach over 100 views. Sometimes I get so frustrated with this story that it's hard to see why people like it so much. Thanks again for all the support guys; hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter I have for you.

-Kat Doll

* * *

**Lost Girl: Part 1**

Arnold studied the paper in his hands. It was a printed copy of the email he received from Geraldine not too long ago. At the time, his reasons for emailing her under the pseudonym, Lost Boy, were so that he could understand her better. He was curious about whom this Geraldine was, and why she was aiming to destroy the newspaper committee. Lila and Esmeralda seemed to be her main targets for some reason unknown to him. Arnold didn't blame Geraldine for wanting to get Esmeralda, but why Lila? What did she do? He read the letter over again:

_Dear, Lost Boy_

_I don't know why I'm writing to you either, pal. I guess we all can't choose who we start emailing to now can we?_

_There's a simple answer to your problem. Stop bottling up your emotions. Yes, it is a handy tool most of the time, but judging by this miserable letter you just sent me, not a very healthy one. That feeling you're talking about will be nameless for awhile, at least until you stop trying to deny its existence. _

_Let me guess, it makes you do things you wouldn't have ordinarily done. It makes you crazy, reckless...tell me, Lost boy, is there a Lost girl in your life? If there's one thing I know, love itself has a way of cracking anyone's defense. _

Arnold tried to read the letter as evidence, and not as advice to his personal dilemma; it explained so much about his behavior towards Helga lately, and why he'd been acting like such a douche bag around her.

The answer was right in front of him. He was jealous. He was jealous because Helga wanted Shade and not him.

Arnold groaned, and dragged his hands over his face. No good could come from this. He already had a girlfriend, who would be devastated if she could read his mind right now. It didn't even make sense! Helga? Helga, the girl who bullied him all throughout high school, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Okay, so maybe she wasn't all bad now. They were good friends at one point, inseparable even. Sometimes Gerald had to ply them apart, because they were so close.

'Then I had to ruin it,' Arnold thought, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world. Sometimes he wished he never told Helga to reveal her feelings for him. Why do that, when he knew he would never feel the same.

'But you do now.' The paper slid to the floor, because his fingers were shaking so much. Why was he just starting to realize this? He should have known the second his concern for Helga turned to crazy jealously. All the lecturing about who she should be friends with, the stalking, the severe hatred towards Shade, and the embarrassing dreams, how could anyone be so blind?

'Helga Pataki, you're making me crazy,' Arnold said softly, lifting the letter so that it brushed his lips.

After stashing the letter back into his pocket, the blond moved his chair so that it was facing the computer. He had a few minutes left before the rest of the newspaper committee showed up. The boy knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't get his fingers off the keyboard. He needed advice and quick.

"Geraldine, you better have the answer to all of this."

Words he wouldn't dare speak out loud were now flowing through the internet, and unknowingly into the inbox of Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

Helga's body was shaking with laughter. Helmet Hair was making these silly impressions of all the guys on the football team. It was lunch time, and she was once again saddled with her new friends.

"I'm Harold Berman, I'm fat, and can barely run across the field." Helmet Hair said loudly, walking around their table like a penguin, holding two hands over an imaginary stomach.

The whole table filled with an uproar of laughter, catching the attention of those around them.

"Madam Fortress mommy," Helmet Hair shouted, pointing at Helga.

The blonde snickered in her palms and fell against Shade's side. The dark-haired boy responded by draping his arm over her shoulder, and cradling her to his body. C.J, his cousin who was sitting right across from them noticed the sudden change in their demeanor. They looked so much like a couple, why couldn't they just admit that they liked each other?

"Hey, I got one," Shade said, his eyes turning mischievous beneath his sunglass. "My name is Arnold Shortman, and I'm a _loooserrr."_

Helga abruptly went still, all traces of humor gone from her face.

Shade seemed oblivious to the growing tension coming from Helga, and the tables surrounding them. "I'm so short, I have to ask the teacher for assistance when I need to reach the chalkboard."

Helmet Hair tipped over in his seat, laughing like a hyena. "It's true, he is short!"

"Do another one Shade," C.J said, grinning at her cousin.

Shade turned around, snatching the baseball cap off a boy who was passing by their table, and plopped it on his head. The hat was way too small for him. "I'm such a lucky guy to have found a girl like Lila Sawyer, even though everybody but me has screwed her."

"Oh, that was just terrible," C.J gasped, her eyes falling over to the table where most of the football team were sitting. Arnold, Harold, and Lila were part of that group, and they were looking none too pleased at the jokes being said about them.

"Do you think they are going to say anything?" C.J whispered, underneath her hand.

Shade rolled his eyes, tossing the baseball hat back to the shivering mess of a boy standing behind him. "Who cares, they're not going to do shit anyway."

Helga felt a knot in her stomach. She got up to apologize to Arnold, but the blond was already following after Lila who had stormed out the room.

"Where do you think you're going, Blondie?" Shade said, tugging on her skirt. She flicked his hand away.

"I've got class soon."

Shade looked a bit offended by her sudden attitude, but chose not to say anything. He knew how Helga was when it came to Arnold. First she hated his guts, and then didn't anymore. It was all too confusing, and made him a bit frustrated and jealous when he thought about it.

Helga started to leave, but C.J stepped in front of her, looking concerned. "You're still coming to Shade's party right?"

"Of course I'm going. You did after all pick out that killer outfit for me."

C.J let out a relieved sigh, grateful that the Helga wasn't going to let her idiot cousin keep her from showing up at the party.

"Okay then, but just to let you know if you don't show I'll have Shade come and drag you to the party himself."

"If he tries that, Bob will murder him."

* * *

After arriving early to her English class, Helga decided to catch up with some of her unfinished assignments. Ever since the lecture Arnold had given her about skipping classes, she's been on her best behavior. The main reason was that she really wanted to graduate with everybody else. She couldn't talk about stuff like that with Shade because he didn't care about school the way Arnold did.

The thought of Arnold made her smile. She was millimeters close from failing almost every class, but Arnold had offered his help, even going as far as to do some of her assignments. That was quite a heavy load to take on, but he didn't even blink when she handed him a mountain high stack of papers that needed to be done.

That was strange for him to do. As honorable as Arnold was, for him to cheat just so that she wouldn't get left back was shocking. He never cheated, yet he was willing to for her.

How odd.

Helga felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled her sidekick from her pocket, and flipped it open. Apparently, Lost Boy had sent her another email.

Helga almost didn't want to look at what it said. Sometimes she wished she hadn't taken on such a huge responsibility. Now that everybody knew about Geraldine, they all expected her to read about their problems, and then come up with a solution to them. She didn't know everything! Last week, some kid even told her that he was a cutter, and that he was thinking about running away from home. That was when Helga realized she had bit off more then she could chew. At first Geraldine was created because she wanted revenge, but now it turned to something else entirely.

Helga sighed miserably, and opened up the email. She was too hooked in now, and she wasn't cruel enough to ignore somebody in need.

_Dear Geraldine,_

_I think I stopped bottling up my emotions. Only I found out that I'm insanely jealous of something I could never have. You were right about there being a Lost Girl in my life. I can't be there for her the way I want to be, because I already have a girlfriend. The whole thing is making me crazy, because I think she wants someone else. There was a time she used to want me, and I don't know if that's still true._

_Where do I go from here?_

_Lost Boy_

Helga immediately began to write her response.

_Dear Lost Boy,_

_Now is the time to look at the inventory of your life, and really study it. Is this girlfriend of yours someone you really want to be with? Is she worth keeping? Do you want her as much as you want Lost Girl? Whatever you decide, do not take the asshole route and lead them both on. _

_I also suggest you ask Lost Girl what she wants too. Maybe she isn't lost at all. Maybe you just have to find her._

_Geraldine._

The blonde smiled triumphantly as she re-read her response. "Man, I'm good."

* * *

"Are you at her house?" Lila's voice on the phone was radiating anxiety.

"Yes, operation destroy Helga is on its way." Esmeralda laughed wickedly, but stopped nervously when she realized where she was. It wouldn't be good to draw the wrong sort of attention, especially in a neighborhood like this. She was all the way downtown, very far from her own pent house apartment building.

"Perfect, Arnold is already waiting for me downstairs. You should have seen his face when I answered the door in this Calvin Klein dress. Thanks for lending it to me by the way."

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for a friend." Everybody at Hillwood High knew that Lila was piss poor. Esmeralda wouldn't have normally hung out with a poor person, but if it meant gaining some of the girl's power over the school, she was willing to pretend.

"Do you remember what to say?"

"Yes, I'm going to convince her to come to Shade's party." _'If that's even possible,_' Esmeralda thought grimly. She wondered why she always had to do all of the dirty work.

"Tread carefully; I heard rumors about that girl. It'd be wise not to get on her bad side."

Esmeralda gulped loudly. Yes, she definitely heard the rumors. Silently in her mind she kept telling herself that it would all be worth it in the end. "Oh, I know all about her bad side. I'm going to go now, this neighborhood stinks and I want to hurry up and get to this party.

After saying goodbye, Esmeralda stood staring at the graffiti stained door. She inhaled slowly, and shakily knocked twice.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, MY DAD DOESN'T HAVE YOU'RE FREAKIN MONEY!"

Esmeralda gasped, and clutched at her heart. She was definitely on the wrong side of the tracks, indeed. "Hello there, my name is Esmeralda. I go to your school."

Still the door didn't open. The girl behind the door spoke up in a gruff voice, "Oh…Why didn't you say so?"

Esmeralda perked up, "Are you going to open the door for me?"

"No, get the hell off my property, bitch."

'_Well, if she won't open the door, I'll just make her come out!'_ Esmeralda began banging on the door with both her fists, until finally it swung open.

A ghostly pale girl, with straggly, sea-weed like hair the color of tar, and gunpowder black eyes stood in front of her.

"You've got a problem?" The girl cracked both her knuckles, looking thunderous as she stared Esmeralda down. It seemed as if she was contemplating whether or not to turn her into soup.

"No, I was just wondering…You know what, it doesn't even matter anymore. I'm probably at the wrong house anyway." Esmeralda started to run, but the girl's irritated voice stopped her.

"Just wondering what?"

"I was wondering if you were Samantha Wiles, Shade's ex girlfriend."

A fearful yelp tore from her throat when her collar was suddenly yanked upwards. She was now peering directly into the other girl's mean, hateful eyes.

"Alright twerp, you obviously have some guts coming to these parts. I'll let you into my house, but my name is Samantha, not Shade's ex girlfriend, got it?"

"Loud and clear," Esmeralda said with a gasp, struggling against the iron grip. When she was finally let down, she followed Samantha into her house. They passed by several clouds of cigarette smoke before reaching her room.

"Okay you've got my attention. What do you want?"

Esmeralda sat delicately on the unmade bed. Her nose wrinkled at the ghastly sight that was the girl's bedroom. The grungy carpet was a fungus green that matched the walls, and liquor bottles were scattered everywhere. Her windows were barred like a jail cell, and had several bullet holes piercing the glass. On her vanity table, which had a few drawers missing, was a few framed photographs. A lot of them were of Shade, except he was much younger, and didn't wear his sunglasses all the time.

"I'm here because I have a proposition for you. I believe it'll benefit the both of us."

"I'm listening…"

"I'm sure you heard of a girl named Helga."

Samantha picked up a can of beer and crushed it with her bare hands. "Oh, yes I have."

* * *

"Come on, Helga, you look great." C.J pranced over to the blonde girl standing insecurely in front of the mirror. The two girls, including Manny were all in Helga's room trying on clothes for the party. Well, mainly C.J was forcing clothes on them.

"I look like European trash," Helga turned around, staring at the back of the skirt where the words "Tease" were printed in the back.

"I agree," Manny spoke up from the closet. She had quickly grown tired of playing dress-up, and instead settled for snooping around in Helga's closet.

"C.J, I can't wear this," Helga said with a sigh. She removed the skirt, and tried on the next outfit the girl had laid out for her. C.J worked at a small fashion boutique in town, and often rented out dresses whenever an occasion presented itself. In all honestly it was stealing, but C.J always returned the clothes afterward.

"Are you kidding me? How could you not like this?" C.J held the skirt to her own waist, and stared at it with contemplating eyes." She snorted, "Shade would murder me if he saw me in this."

Helga twirled in front of the mirror. The next outfit wasn't so bad. In fact, it was pretty awesome.

The dress was a shimmering, dark sapphire color. It had a sweetheart neckline with straps, and a cinched waist.

"Okay, what do you think of this." Helga turned so that she was facing the others.

"Helga that color is perfect on you!" C.J skipped over to the girl, and examined the dress. "It's a bit long though, how about we make this shorter."

Helga gasped when the green-haired girl took a pair of scissors from her drawer and immediately started to cut and tear the bottom half of the dress away.

"You're ruining it! Don't you have to return this?"

C.J shrugged, "Eh, nobody will find out."

Helga didn't believe that at all. After C.J was done shortening the dress, she sat Helga over at the vanity table and began to comb out the pigtails from her hair. Once she was done, she began to apply the makeup.

"Hey, Helga, what's this thing doing in your closet?"

Helga glanced up at the sound of Manny's voice. A squeal pierced the entire room when she saw the other girl rise up from the closet floor carrying her childhood Arnold shrine in her hands.

"Give that back," the gussied-up blonde tore across the room and tackled Manny to the floor. Manny, who was physically stronger, laughed and easily slid out from beneath the girl.

"I knew you used to have a crush on the guy, but I didn't know you were this psychotic about him."

Helga blushed which caused the girl to laugh even harder.

"Is that thing even sterile?" C.J put a hand over her nose and mouth. She had a thing about germs, and didn't want to get too close.

Helga stalked over to Manny and tried to snatch it away, but the large girl twisted around, holding the shrine like a football.

"Whatever, go ahead and keep it if you want. But just so you know, I made that thing out of Arnold's old chewing gum.

Manny gagged, and tossed the shrine over to Helga.

"Okay, enough playing around guys," C.J rolled her eyes at the two bickering ladies. The Arnold shrine really grossed her out, and she didn't feel like ruining her new outfit. She decided on a turquoise corset with zippers, and a plaid skirt from Hot Topic. Her hair was done in a short bob. "We'll talk about Helga's nutty obsession some other time. For now we have a party to go to."

Helga punched Manny on the shoulder on the way out the room, and ran off before the girl could retaliate.

"Where do you think you're going little lady?"

The three girls paused on the end of the staircase, where Bob's looming figure waited for them.

Helga inwardly groaned, 'Not this again.' Bob wasn't too keen on her new friends, especially after meeting Shade that onetime he picked her up for school. The gray haired man stared disgustedly at C.J's tattoo sleeves and her choice of outfit.

"I'm going out with my friends, doi"

"Not in that outfit you're not."

"You can't tell me what to do, BOB!"

C.J found that moment to tiptoe her way out the front door. "We'll wait for you outside, Helga. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Pataki."

"I'm just going to go…yeah." Manny shut the door behind her.

Bob took two threatening steps towards Helga, his finger raised up high, "I'm the father of this house, and whatever I say goes!"

Helga scoffed, "Are we done here? You never cared before, so why start now?"

"Of course I care about you, Olga."

"It's Helga, dad—Helga."

"Is that why you're acting like this, because I never get your name right?"

Helga rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, "No, dad, that's not the reason at all."

"Then tell me what is? You're always up to no good with that boy Shade, you stay out all night long and skip school, and let's not begin with this new look of yours— Olga never behaved like this."

"WELL, I'M NOT FREAKING OLGA!

"Hey—hey—hey! Watch you're tone with me. I'm warning you, one step farther out this house and you better not come back."

The blonde's mouth fell open in shock. No, it was just a bluff. Bob was an idiot, but he wasn't a cruel man. He wouldn't do that to his own flesh and blood.

"Okay then," Helga said, lifting her head slightly. "I'll be spending the night at Shade's house. Let me know when I can pick up my things." She slammed the door behind her as hard as she could on the way out, just to release some of the steam coiling its way inside her.

Bob walked over to the curtain and watched as Helga hopped on the back of the green haired girl's motorbike and rode off into the distance. The night looked chillingly dark, and had a foreboding edge to it. Bob saw a glimpse of Helga running around in all of that, and fear seized him in a tight constricting hold.

"Hey Miriam, do you remember Helga's cell phone number?"

A crash sounded upstairs, and a sleepy voice called out, "Helga has a cell phone?"

* * *

AN: This chapter ended up being so long that it might be split into two or three parts. Part 2 might be posted a little sooner, I just have to finish wrapping it up.

So, what did you guys think about Ch 9? Do you guys still think Helga's better off with Shade?


End file.
